Beyblade Metal Union (Ai Minasan Rewrite)
by Song Of Hope
Summary: Follow the adventures of many friends as they take Beyblade back for fun and not evil, battling against the evil Dark Nebula and make new friends along the way! (Explanation for rewrite on my Tumblr)
1. Pegasis Has Landed The Princess Has Come

**Song Of Hope: There are various reasons that I'm doing this. If you want to know why, I have a post on Tumblr that is up right now. I'm sorry for anyone who liked the original, but I felt it just wasn't original. I was too obsessive with proving that Ai wasn't a Mary-Sue that she turned into one. I'm not getting rid of her, but I am starting the story from scratch. Anyone's OCs that I featured in the story, I'm sorry, but I'm not going to have them in this rewrite. This is going to be 100% either Cannon characters or my OCs. R&R**

Two Beys were clashing fiercely in a stadium. A young boy with green hair, browns eyes, and pale skin, wearing blue shorts, and a yellow shirt with a blue stripe was battling another boy.

"Go Sagittario! Be the Beyblade!" His opponent glared.

"Don't be so sure of yourself! Come on, hit him back!" The crowd started cheering.

"What a day of Blading it has been here at the WBBA competition! Does it get any better than this? I don't think so! Let's watch and find out! Which point hungry Blader is going to come out on top today?!" Two kids in the crowd were cheering for a specific Blader, rather than just cheering for the battle.

"Kick some Bey Kenta!"

"Rip it up!"

**Far Away**

A young boy with long gravity defying red hair and amber eyes was walking through the streets of town, nothing but a dark gray green bag and the clothes on his back. Those clothes were an orange shirt with a blue jacket over it, white and blue wrist length fingerless gloves, navy blue pants, a red belt and a brown belt that crossed with a silver buckle, red and white sneakers, a white scarf around his neck that was tied in the back, and a blue headband with a horse head and one wing on it. He also wore a bandage on his nose. Two kids ran by him.

"Hurry, the match already started!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" He stopped and smiled at their excitement.

**Far Away**

A young girl with shoulder length blonde hair and blue eyes was walking through some grass, looking at a large city. She had nothing but a pink bag and the clothes on her back. The clothes she wore were a pink t-shirt a red stripe on the torso, but not on the sleeves, a silver necklace with a heart shaped locket, diamond stud earrings inlaid in silver, black fingerless gloves, a pink belt with a silver buckle, dark red skinny jeans, red converse sneakers, and a big, red bow in her hair. She stopped and smiled.

"So, this is Metal City?"

**At the Stadium**

The brightly colored Bey easily knocked the opponent Bey out of the Stadium. The green haired boy smiled.

"Take that!" His opponent was shocked.

"Bummer!" The announcer looked excited.

"That is a stadium out! The winner is, give it up for, Kenta Yumiya! He now advances to the 3rd round!" Kenta looked very excited.

"Alright!" His opponent looked disappointed.

"Aw man, this totally bites!" His opponent held up a device with numbers on it, and so did Kenta. His opponent's number went from850 to 840, while Kenta's went from 1240 to 1250. He looked rather proud of himself.

"Boo-ya!" People in the crowd were cheering for him.

**Far Away**

The redheaded boy was sitting on top of a water tower, smiling as the wind blew through his hair from in front of himself.

**Far Away**

The blonde girl was walking through a street, amazed at all the Bey stores, smiling as the wind came from behind her.

**At the Stadium**

"Get ready Beyblade fans, because it's time for the quarter finals! First up, Koichi Yemina versus Kenta Yumiya!" Kenta looked determined as he stepped up to the stadium. "Ready? Set!" Kenta put his Sagittario on a launcher. "3-!"

"2-!"

"1-!" Kenta's determination didn't waver.

"Come on, let it rip!" He launched his Bey.

**At the Water Tower**

The boy was sleeping on the top of the tower, with the sun setting. His arms were spread out, and in one of his hands was a sapphire blue Bey.

**At the Shopping District**

The girl's eyes had big stars in them as she had her face pressed against a window, staring at adorable puppies in a pet store window.

**At the Stadium**

Kenta looked disappointed as he went down an escalator with two other people. He moaned in sadness.

"After all that, I only got into the top 8?" A bigger, chubby boy smiled and tried to think of something to make Kenta feel better.

"Well, last time we watched, you didn't even make it to the 3rd round. At least you got a little better. Right?" The taller boy nodded as they reached the bottom.

"Yeah, but you lost in the 1st round, so you're getting a little worse." The larger boy laughed nervously and put his hand on the back of his neck.

"I, uh, have a cold!" The taller boy looked at Kenta.

"Next time, you should try using my Beyblade," he said as he got out his. "You can get a lot further using an Attack Type, don't you think?" Kenta looked unsure, not wanting to offend his friend.

"Oh, um, well, thanks, but I," he said as he pulled out his own Beyblade, "wanna get stronger with Sagittario. I think we make a good team." He closed his hand around his Bey. "I know we can win together, right Sagittario old buddy?" They looked a bit surprised that Kenta was talking to his Bey, but ignored that. The taller boy put away his Bey.

"Yeah, yeah, you're right. Well, I guess it doesn't mean anything if you don't win with your own Beyblade." They started walking. The larger boy put his hands on the back of his neck.

"In the end, the only way to get better is to practice. Alright, let's get our act together and practice!" They looked really excited. "Let's have one more battle!" The taller boy then noticed outside.

"Hey guys, look!' They all looked outside. It was dusk, the sun had just barely set, but set it had. The larger boy freaked out and ran out the door, heading home.

"Ah! How did it get so late! I gotta get home!" The taller boy nodded and ran out as well.

"Battle ya later Kenta!" Kenta nodded at them.

"Keep spinning guys!"

**Later**

Kenta was running home, going underneath a train bridge. He was thinking to himself.

_"Stronger, huh? If I keep practicing, the sky is the limit!"_ He went into a reverie of winning a tournament.

* * *

"_Check it out! Talk about lightning in a bottle! We have our winner!" Kenta was cheering._

"_Alright!" The announcer looked excited._

_"Ladies and gentlemen, please give it up for the winner of the national tournament, and new holder of the title Blader Number 1, Kenta 'King of the Beyblade' Yumiya!" Kenta held a rather large trophy and had a laurel wreath on his head. His friends were cheering for him._

_"All hail King Kenta!"_

"_Long live the king!" Kenta was waving at the crowd._

"_Thank you! Thank you so much everyone! I'd like to thank my Beyblade, and my agent."_

* * *

His eyes were closed as he thought of his dream.

"I wonder if I should thank my mom!" He laughed in joy at that until he suddenly bumped into someone. He hit the ground, bounced off of it, and landed again, both times on his butt. "Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow! Ouch!" He opened up one eye, then the other, and looked at who he bumped into. There were three boys, one skinny, average height boy, one slightly bulkier, taller boy, and one really tall and really large boy with short, purple hair, reddish brown eyes, and pale skin, wearing a white beanie with a red bull on the side, a red and black jacket, white wrist bands, gray pants with a belt, and black boots. He gave Kenta a menacing look as he leaned down to get a better look at him, his hand on his chin.

"What's your problem?" Kenta looked a bit scared.

"Um, I fell on my butt." The taller, bulkier boy gave him a glare.

"What, you think this is funny?" The skinnier boy scoffed.

"So, you think it's a joke buddy? A punk like you, running into Mister Benkei, hm?" Kenta was too scared to stand.

"But, but, but, I'm sorry! I didn't do it on purpose!" Benkei shouted at him.

"RAAAH!"

"WAAH!" He quickly shut his mouth and his eyes in fear. Benkei was getting more and more menacing.

"That's not exactly the point, now is it my little friend?" Kenta opened his eyes in confusion.

"Uh, it isn't?" The skinny boy shook his head.

"Nope. To make up for it, you can face Mister Benkei in a Beyblade battle, where if you lose, we get all your points!" His eyes widened in shock.

"All, all of them?!" Suddenly, realization hit him and he stood up. "You guys are Face Hunters, aren't you?!" The skinny boy laughed.

"Well, we aren't exactly Energy Amazons, now are we? Glad you noticed who we really are." The taller, bulkier boy nodded.

"And we know you have quite a few points saved up." Kenta was shocked.

"No way! You can't have all my Beyblade points! If you want them, just enter a face-off and win them fairly! That's how it's done!" The skinny boy laughed.

"You think we actually want to earn a measly 10 or 20 points using the standard rules?" Kenta started running in the other direction, but two other boys got in his way, one shorter, the other a bit taller. The shorter one spoke.

"If you don't wanna lose your points, all you've gotta do is beat Benkei." The other one leaned down to mock Kenta.

"Yeah, yeah! You'll show us the awesome skill of the competition's top 8, right?" They all started laughing at him. Kenta was nearly in tears.

"Some, somebody, SOMEBODY HELP ME!"

**At the Water Tower**

The boy was still asleep on top of the tower, a snot bubble in his nose. It suddenly popped and his eyebrows twitched. He also made a weird sound.

**At the Pet Store**

The girl was holding a cute brown puppy that was barking loudly. She put her nose close to its face, and suddenly it bit her. She shrieked.

**Far Away**

Kenta was being forced to battle Benkei underneath the train bridge. Benkei was taunting him.

"Yell all you want, no one is coming to help you. Alright, let's get ready to battle!" Kenta nervously held out his Bey and launcher, tears in his eyes. They were all laughing at him.

"Here we go! 3-!" Kenta looked at the boy closest to him.

"Stop it please! I don't wanna fight this kind of battle!" The boy on the other side of him held up two fingers.

"2-!" The two behind Benkei held up one finger each.

"1-!" Benkei pulled on his ripcord.

"Let it rip!" Kenta pulled his ripcord, still scared. Benkei's Bey repeatedly hit his Sagittario. Benkei chuckled evilly.

"My grandma spins harder than that!" The tall, bulky boy nodded.

"Yeah, it looks like you're the top 8 of Baby Bladers!" The others started laughing at that. Kenta tried to fight back.

"Come on Sagittario!" Sagittario attacked Benkei's Bey a few times. Benkei laughed.

"Ooh, that tickles!" His Bey then launched Sagittario upward, to the top of the bridge, then it ricocheted down, where Benkei's Bey intercepted it before it could hit the ground, making Sagittario hit the side of the bridge. This happened several times, with Sagittario never landing on the ground. Kenta was worried, but a tiny bit angry.

"This isn't fair! Stop it already!" Benkei's menacing smile turned from the battle to Kenta.

"Well then, shall I end this now?" Sagittario finally landed on the ground, wobbling a lot. "Watch closely. You might wanna take notes. This is how you attack!" Benkei's Bey charged at Sagittario. Kenta shouted in fear for his Bey.

"WAH! SAGITTARIO!" Suddenly, two Beys, one in a blue light, the other in a pink light, came through from opposite directions. Their power knocked back Benkei's Bey, and made it stop spinning. Benkei was in shock.

"What?! But how?!" He turned towards where the Beys had come from. Both the Beys went to their respectful owners outstretched hands. Kenta turned towards them in amazement and confusion. A boy's angry voice came sharply through the air.

"Hey, Beyblading is supposed to be fun! You gain up on someone, you're not a true Blader!" A girl's voice came through as well.

"Beyblade is supposed to be consensual. If you force someone into a battle, then that's just another reason why you're not a true Blader!" Benkei glared at them.

"Who do you think you guys are, the Blading Vigilante Duo?" The boy shook his head.

"While we are friends who know each other very well, this happened by chance, and it's a good thing it did. The name's Ginga. Ginga Hagane." The girl nodded.

"And I'm Ai, Ai Minasan." Kenta was shocked.

"Ginga and Ai?" The tall, bulky boy took a step towards them.

"So, you think you're a tough guy, and you think you can play with the big boys?" Benkei was still mad.

"You aren't very smart to get in the way of my battle!" The average, skinny boy gave Benkei his Bey. "If you two really wanna help this kid, then you guys have to battle us." Ginga smiled confidentially and held up his hand, his Bey facing towards himself.

"No problem big guy." Ai smiled with the same confidence that Ginga had, holding her Bey a similar way.

"We can take you on any day of the week!" The face Hunters gathered together. The one on the far left smirked.

"But this is going to be a handicap match, two versus five." Kenta looked at the Face Hunters.

"Huh, what?! But that's not fair!"

"Just zip it! This is how it's going down." Benkei smiled as if he had already won.

"So, will you both battle, or do you want to couch up all of your points now?" Kenta looked at them, worried for them.

"No, don't do it! This is my battle! It has nothing to do with either of you!" Ginga started walking forward.

"Don't sweat it kid."

"Huh?" Ai walked past him, her hips on her hips.

"We're not gonna lose to guys like these." Kenta really couldn't stop them at that point, so he just gave in.

"Oh, okay." Both of them chuckled. The one on the far laughed got mad.

"Hey, this ain't no joke! Do you guys think you're funny or something?" Benkei was getting really mad.

"Who cares?! Let's do this! Let it rip!" The Face hunters launched their Beys. Ginga and Ai both launched their Beys. Ginga's easily cut through two of the Beys, and so did Ai's. Kenta was amazed.

_"Whoa! They're too fast! I can't even see either of the Beyblades!"_ Then, they both came together to attack Benkei's Bey. After just one hit, all of the Face Hunter's Beys were no longer spinning. Benkei's also went pretty far and hit him in an awkward place. They were all in shock. Both Ginga and Ai chuckled as they held up their Pointers. Ginga's went from 37000 to 3795, while Ai's went from 35905 to 36000.

"36000 and over 37000?!"

"Unbelievable! I've never seen so many points!"

"They're both on a completely different level!"

"There's no way we can win against one of them, let alone both of them!" They all grabbed their Beys and started running. Benkei was holding where his Bey had hit him.

"I'll remember this!" Kenta was in amazement of the two.

"Wow! So cool!"

**Later**

Ginga and Ai were talking and walking by the stream.

"So, Ai, why didn't you tell me you were coming here? I didn't even know you were traveling!" She laughed a little.

"Well, when you left, it got boring back at home, so I went traveling too! I didn't even know I was coming here myself, but I had heard that there were a lot of really good Bladers here recently, so here I am! And to think, we both met up exactly when someone needed our help! Of course, you've always been a bit stronger than me." He laughed and put his hand on the back of his head.

"But you're really good too! There's almost no one who's come as close to beating me as you have, well, other than our good friend He" Suddenly he stopped, becoming serious. Ai looked confused.

"Something wrong Ginga?"

"Someone's following us." Ai was a bit shocked, but she turned around. Then, she laughed.

"It's just that boy from earlier. No need to worry." She called out to him. "hey kid, we know you're there! It's alright! We don't bite. Well, I don't bite, but it's been a while since I've seen Ginga, so maybe he does."

"Hey!" Kenta came out from some bushes, looking embarrassed. He started babbling

"Sorry. I would've talked to you directly, but you seemed to be having a really good conversation with each other. I'm Kenta, though. You guys really rock though! Ginga, you were so fast and Ai, you were so strong! Is it okay if I call you by your first names? Should I call you Mister Hagane and Miss Minasan? No, I think it's easier to go by your first names? Is that okay with you?" Ai and Ginga looked at each other and chuckled, smiling. Kenta was going through his pockets. "I wanted to thank you guys for helping me, but I don't know how to repay you!" He started throwing things out of his pockets. "Let's, let's see what I've got here. Um, um, uh, half a doughnut, Mister Froggytuckis, lint, an eggshell?" He sounded disappointed. "I've got nothing. Ai smiled at him.

"Hey, there's no need to give us anything. You don't even need to thank us, although it's appreciated." Ginga nodded.

"Yeah, it's not needed." He stopped smiling. "Just tell us who those guys were back there." Kenta was shocked.

"Who, them? They're the Face Hunters." Ginga repeated their name in a questioning manner.

"The Face Hunters?" Kenta nodded.

"Yeah, they're one of the two Beyblading Gangs in Metal City." Ai was shocked.

"Wait, there's two?" Kenta nodded.

"Uh huh. There's also the Energy Amazons. The Face Hunters force younger opponents into unfair battles and steal their points. The Energy Amazons do the same thing, but they also do it to boys their age. They never attack girls though, and I don't know why. But they generally destroy their opponent's spirits. The Face Hunters, though, attack anyone that's younger and weaker than them. A lot of my friends have been victims of both gangs. They're all bullies!" They started walking again. Ginga was mulling over it in his head.

"It seems like those kinds of people are everywhere." Ai nodded.

"But the not attacking girls thing is really weird. In all the places I've been, I've never seen a gang like that." Kenta was shocked.

"What? Neither of you are from here? Well, where are you guys from? Tell me!" Ai playfully rolled her eyes and spoke quietly to herself.

"I think I know where this is going." Ginga smiled.

"Where am I from?" He grabbed onto the railing and jumped over it and onto the grass, sliding and laying down. "My home is right here!" Kenta stood on the railing, shocked.

"Really?"

"Yeah, really. I'm traveling around the whole country, in a search for stronger rivals, in order to become the very strongest Blader." Ai smiled and did the same as Ginga.

"You haven't changed much at all, have you? But, your Spirit is what inspired me to leave home and do the same." Kenta was shocked as he slid down, landing in between the two and looking back and forth between them.

"What, so you guys were traveling by yourselves? You weren't even traveling together?" Ginga shook his head.

"Nope. It was just coincidence that we met up when we did." Ai nodded.

"But, I have been traveling alone, and so has Ginga." Kenta was amazed.

"Wow! That's so cool! I bet you've both fought a lot of tough battles! That must be what makes you so strong! I don't want to bug you guys! I bet you're both tired. I'll let you rest! Anyway, how can I become stronger like you guys?" Ai smiled as she sat up.

"Stronger, huh?" Kenta nodded.

"Yeah! It's normal for a Blader to want to become stronger, right?" Kenta looked down, not at either of them. "I know that I need to work on my attack power and stamina. If only I could become as strong as either of you guys, then the Face hunters, and the Energy Amazons, wouldn't be able to make a fool out of me." Ginga looked up at the sky.

"It takes a lot of heart." Ai nodded.

"Yes, it does. In fact, Beyblade takes all of your heart." Kenta blinked.

"Takes all of your heart?" Ginga nodded.

"Yes it does," he put his hand over his heart, "because a Beyblade attacks you here." Kenta looked confused.

"I don't get it." Ai laughed.

"Don't worry about it." She lay back down. "Try relaxing like this." Ginga nodded.

"Just lay down like this." Kenta was a bit confused, but he did it.

"Like this?" He was looking up, and then his eyes widened in astonishment. "Wow!" There was a large streak of stars going through the middle of the sky. Ai smiled.

"Usually, it's hard to see in cities like this, but that's the Milky Way Galaxy, always expanding, never stopping." Kenta was confused.

"That's really cool, but what does it have to do with Beyblade?" Ginga smiled.

"A Beyblade's true spirit has nothing to do with attack power or stamina. It attacks with the feelings of the Blader who's connected with it, as if all the power of the cosmos was being poured into it. You must put your heart that's as big as the starry sky into it." Ai nodded, smiling.

"And as you get older, your heart will get bigger. It never stops expanding, much like the Milky Way Galaxy. You must put the heart that you gain into Beyblade as well. You can't just use all your heart one day, and then just keep it the same amount. You have to constantly put more and more heart into it as you gain more and more." Kenta's smiled was wide.

"Wow, that's heavy! Really heavy! Ginga. Hey Ginga, are you leaving for the next place soon? Cause you know, if you like, maybe you could stay in this town for a while?" He looked towards Ginga, who was fast asleep. Kenta was surprised at that, and then Ginga started talking in his sleep.

"Uh huh, yeah! Let it, *snore*, rip." Kenta laughed a little and turned towards Ai. "Well, what about, huh?!" She, just like Ginga, had fallen asleep, but instead of having just fallen asleep, she had a big pink blanket on her, as well as a pillow underneath her head. She was also laying down on a big air mattress. Kenta had a sweat drop on his forehead.

"Where did those come from? And when did she find time to blow up that mattress?"

**Far Away**

The Face Hunters were at an abandoned warehouse, cowering before someone.

"So, you got your butts kicked, and then you just came crawling back here, like wittle babies! And to top it all off, one of the people who beat you was a girl! She wasn't even an Energy Amazon!" That someone kicked a barrel at them in anger. Benkei stuttered in this guy's presence.

"I'm s-s-s-sorry, but they were both so strong!" The tall, bulky one dared to speak up.

"But, if you face them, Kyoya!"

"Ye, yeah! You could crush them with your Leone!" Kyoya's eyes widened in anger.

"What was that? How dare you speak the name Leone without my permission!" They all cringed.

"I-I'm sorry. We're sorry." Kyoya looked very menacing.

"You'll be really sorry if you don't take care of that Stinka and Miley, or whatever their names are. Well then, just do whatever you have to do."

**The Next Day**

The sun was rising as Ginga and Ai were still sleeping. Suddenly, people were standing over them. Ginga opened one eyes, and saw Benkei. He shook Ai's shoulder, but she just turned to her side.

"Can't I sleep longer Daddy?" Benkei chuckled.

"Having a nice nap?" Her eyes snapped open as she sat up. She looked around and saw that they were surrounded. She glared at Benkei, who was smirking.

"We're having a get together, and you're both invited."

**Far Away**

Kenta was happily running towards where he had last seen Ginga and Ai.

"I hope Ginga and Ai are still here. I want them to give me some Beyblade tips today." When he got to where they had been, there was nothing there. He stood on the lower bar of the railing and called out for them. "Ginga! Ai!" He looked rather disappointed. _"Looks like they already left to go to the next town after all. I wonder if they went together, or their separate ways. I thought we could've been friends though."_ He jumped down from the railing. He looked through the Shopping District. _"They couldn't have gotten very far yet."_ He looked at Bey Park. _"They're probably still somewhere around town."_ He looked by where they had first met, when Kenta was being attacked by the Face Hunters. _"I've gotta find them!"_ he was running through a random street. _"Ginga, Ai, where are you guys?! I can't believe you both left without saying anything!"_ He started shouting. "Ginga! Ai!" Suddenly, he stopped. He saw a bunch of Face Hunters going into an abandoned construction site. "Those Face Hunters again." Suddenly, it hit him. "Don't tell me, they didn't, did they?" He started running towards the construction site.

The Face Hunters were all standing on several of the different parts of the steel skeleton of the building that wasn't fully built. Kyoya, now in daylight and not covered in shadows, was clearly seen lying down comfortably on a board held by a crane. He had wild, teal green hair that stuck up similarly to a mane on the top, with a ponytail in the back, sharp, sky blue eyes, crossed scars underneath his eyes, tanned skin, and a muscular, lean build. He wore a green coat with ripped-off sleeves on a tattered, torn black shirt, a brown belt, brown gloves, brown boots, beige pants, a round silver pendant, and brown fingerless gloves. In the middle of it all stood Ginga and Ai, determined and looking at the opponents. Benkei was shouting down to them.

"Ginga Hagane and Ai Minasan, you guys thought that you were pretty clever, embarrassing us yesterday, so today, we're gonna return the favor with the Face hunter's specialty, the 100 Bey Battle." All of the Face Hunters, short of Kyoya, were preparing for a battle. Ginga smiled to himself.

"Alright then, I accept. A 100 Bladers or 1000." Ai nodded.

"I'm not backing down from a battle, not now, not ever." Benkei glared at them.

"Fine." The other Face Hunters were excited.

"Ha, now you're gonna pay for your big mouth!" Another one nodded.

"Yeah, we'll teach you what happens when you cross the Face Hunters!" Another one was getting very cocky.

"Maybe you'd like to take another moment to kiss your points good-bye!" They all laughed. They all got serious when Benkei started speaking.

"Well then, let's get this party started. 3-!"

"2-!"

"1-!" Kenta ran into the site.

"Ginga! Ai!" Benkei shouted.

"LET IT RIP!" They all launched their Beys, short of Ginga and Ai. The Beys were going everywhere, surrounding the two of them. Kenta ran in at that time and was freaking out.

"This does not look good!" The Beys were making holes in a lot of things. Benkei chuckled.

"Nothing warms my heart like a 100 Bey Battle. The Beys smash into each other, increasing their power and changing their trajectory so they can attack from all directions. Ha ha, good times!" One of the other Face Hunters smirked.

"They're doomed, both of them. No one's ever survived a 100 Bey Attack, not even that one group of 20 Bladers. These guys don't stand a chance." The guy next to him nodded.

"So hurry up and lose! We have brunch reservations!" Everybody started laughing. Then, one guy got confused.

"Wait, we do?" Ginga glared at the Beys, while Ai looked at them, her eyes following some of them in a seemingly calculating manner. Kenta was freaking out.

"Look out you guys!" Benkei saw Kenta and laughed.

"Looks like your big, strong buddies are too scared to move!" Kenta shook his head.

"Stop it! Stop it already! This isn't a real Bey battle! Ginga, Ai, run!" Benkei stomped his foot on the ground.

"ZIP IT! You just zip it and watch!" Kenta flinched at Benkei's response, but Ginga gave him comforting words.

"Yes Kenta, watch!" Kenta looked confused.

"Huh?" Ai smiled in a serious way, focusing on the battle.

"We're not going anywhere."

"Ginga. Ai." Ginga smiled at Kenta.

"Remember Kenta, a Bey's strength doesn't come from its attack power or stamina." Benkei looked really confused.

"What?!" Ai nodded.

"It doesn't matter how many there are!" Ginga's strength seemed to come off him in a bright blue aura, while Ai's came off of her in a bright pink aura. Kyoya seemed to be very interested in this. She turned to Ginga. "Want to try the old 1-2 maneuver?" Ginga nodded.

"Yeah, sounds like a plan. Let's roll!" They both pulled out their Launcher Grips and their Bey Pointers, putting them together before adding on the Launchers themselves. Ginga pulled out a blue Bey. "It's showtime Storm Pegasus." Ai did the same with a pink Bey.

"Same for you Heart Andromeda." They put their Beys in the Launchers. A white and red horse head with two wings behind it seemed to pulse behind Ginga, while a pink woman holding chains seemed to pulse behind Ai. They both shouted together.

"LET IT RIP!" They both launched their Beys, shortly after jumping away from each other. Their Beys' went through everything like wet tissue paper, easily defeating the Face Hunters. A trained Beyblading eye like Kyoya's could clearly see that Ginga, though, and his Storm Pegasis were much more powerful than Ai and her Heart Andromeda. But, either way, he saw their power and smirked, standing up.

"That's impressive." Kenta's eyes were wide, taking in the action of everything going on.

"A-amazing!" He kept looking on at the battle. _"Now I understand what they were talking about!"_

"GO PEGASIS!"

"Come on ANDROMEDA!" Both of their Beys started spinning around them, creating a circle of half pink and half blue, creating a large wind that blew all the other Beys away. Kenta's amazement that that point knew no bounds.

_"This is what a true Blader's battle is!"_ It seemed as if two spirits broke a swirling wind open, one a glowing blue Pegasus, the other a glowing Pink ancient Greek woman with chains on her arms and feet that she seemed to use as a weapon. Benkei was freaking out.

"What's happening?!" Those two semi-tornadoes picked up all the Beys before letting go of them and dispersing them all around. The Face Hunters had to avoid their own Beys. Many of them ran away, but Kyoya watched in interest. Benkei was yelling at the others.

"Hey, don't run away! You guys!" He went to go catch them, but slipped and fell on his certain painful spot. "Ow, mommy!" Then, he slipped off the beam he was on and landed on his head. He got up and started running as well, grabbing his lower hurt area. "You'll pay for this, both of you!" Ginga was smiling with his eyes closed.

"It's like we said," Pegasus and Andromeda were slowly floating down. Ai smiled as well.

"The difference between winning and losing is the Blader's Spirit!" They both caught their Beys. Kenta smiled widely as he ran towards them.

"Yes! I see! That was awesome you guys!" Suddenly, Kyoya's sharp voice came through the air.

"Ginga Hagane and Ai Minasan, huh?" They both frowned angrily, while not being a glare, and turned towards Kyoya. "Though both I can easily tell are a force to be reckoned with, it's as clear as day that you, Ginga, and your Storm Pegasis, are the stronger of the two." He held out his Beyblade, and emerald top. "So, that clearly shows that an opponent worthy of me and my Rock Leone is now here." Ai, a little bit miffed that Kyoya was talking about Ginga and not her, yelled up at him.

"Just who do you think you are?!" He chuckled to himself.

"Feisty, aren't you? Well, I am Kyoya Tategami. This should be interesting." The tension between the two on the ground and Kyoya was almost visible.

**Song Of Hope: So, what did you think? I know some things will be confusing, but some of it is explained in my Tumblr Post. The whole Miley thing, though, I'll explain. In Japanese, when the vowels 'a' and 'i' are together, it sounds a lot like the sound for a standalone 'i', but really, put together, it's more like an 'I-ee' sound, and since Ginga was called Stinka, and I think Miley Cyrus stinks, I put that together. Anything else I'm not explaining. Go to the Tumblr post. Seriously. Go. My Tumblr is on my profile. R&R**


	2. Leone's Roar

**Song Of Hope: So far, people have been pretty nice and supportive of me rewriting Ai Minasan, and I'm really glad for that. I thank everyone who has supported Ai Minasan the entire way through. In fact, I put up a chapter on it showing my thanks. Go read it. And read this too, while you're at it. R&R**

"3-! 2-! 1-! Let it rip!"

"Come on Pegasis!"

"Go Andromeda!" Ai and Ginga were fighting in two separate stadiums, both against three Beys each. They easily knocked them out of the stadiums, with the other Bladers amazed. Pegasis and Andromeda returned easily to their owners hands'. One of the Bladers behind Ginga was amazed.

"Wow, awesome!" Another one behind Ai nodded.

"So sweet!" One of them, the large boy that had been with Kenta at the tournament the other day, turned towards Kenta.

"Yo Kenta, where did you meet such amazing Bladers?" The tall boy who had been with Kenta the other day nodded.

"They're so skilled, they just sent three Beys flying at the same time each!" Kenta smiled.

"If you think that was wicked, just wait, because Ginga and Ai are strong enough to beat all the Face Hunters at once!" The large boy was very surprised.

"Whoa, what, are you serious?!" And average sized boy was equally as shocked.

"You've gotta be kidding!" They crowded around the two.

"You guy took on all the Face Hunters?"

"Please, teach me!"

"I wanna know!" Ginga was trying to keep them from maiming him, but Ai was freaking out and breathing heavily. She was also sweating, and her heart was pounding in her head very fast.

"Too…cramped…can't…breathe!" Ginga heard that and got loud enough so everyone could hear him and actually listen to him.

"Hey guys, back off! You're making her uncomfortable! She's claustrophobic!" Everybody started backing up from her. She sighed in relief and looked towards Ginga.

"Thanks." She smiled sheepishly. "Sorry. I usually try to avoid these situations, but I didn't want to disappoint anyone." She smiled confidently. "Now, the first and most important thing about Beyblade is having fun." They all got really excited and crowded around her again, talking about how they wanted to have fun. Ginga shouted.

"Hey! Back off! She can't breathe when people are like that!" From not far away, a young girl with brown hair, and aqua eyes was watching. She wore a short pink jacket with yellow buttons over a white shirt with a blue "B" on it, a brown belt that is around it with gold buttons and a pink and gold pouch, orange fingerless gloves, a short dark blue skirt with long white socks that reached up to her thigh with a pink trim, and pink boots with golden buttons.

**At the Warehouse**

From outside, the sounds of battle could be heard. Kyoya' voice seemed maniacal.

"Next! Next! What's the problem? Why are you stopping?" He started getting mad. "I must fight now!" The other Face Hunters looked exhausted.

"But Kyoya, we need a break! We've been battling all night!" Benkei nodded.

"Ow! Aw man, my carpal tunnel's acting up!" The Face hunter next to him nodded.

"Yeah, his wrist is just hanging there. It's gross." Kyoya just laughed.

"Prepare to battle! I'm not pumped enough yet." They all got their Beys and their Launchers. They launched their Beys. Kyoya got excited.

"Unleash Rock Leone! Let it rip!" He pulled on his drawstring Launcher and sent out his Leone. Winds surrounded it, blowing everything around. He laughed. "This is so awesome! It's been way too long since an opponent worthy of my skills, other than Naga, has shown up! Perk up ladies! We're just getting started!" His Bey blew away all the other Beys, and the Face hunters he was battling. "Heads up Ginga Hagane! I, Kyoya Tategami, am going to crush you like the little bug that you are," he summoned his Leone back to his hand, "with this Leone that is." He looked at his Bey as he laughed.

**Far Away**

Kenta sighed in contentment.

"That was fun!" Ginga nodded.

"Now that's Beyblading! It was great to be battling again just for fun!" Ai nodded.

"Yeah. The last town I was in, all I did was battle bullies. I managed to get them to see the true meaning of Beyblade, though. But today was a lot of fun." She sighed. "As long as people weren't crowding around me." Kenta smiled.

"That's good. I'm just really glad that you guys got to see Bey Park." Ginga nodded.

"For sure." Ai nodded.

"Me too. Thanks!" Kenta was still smiling.

"So, do you get it now guys? Now you know there aren't only Face Hunters and Energy Amazons around here. There are good guys like me and my friends." Ginga nodded.

"Yeah, I have to say, this town isn't so bad after all." Ai nodded.

"It's actually pretty nice here, if you ignore the big bullies." Kenta sat up in surprise.

"Huh? So you mean that-?" Ginga sat up.

"Yep! I've decided to stick around here for a little while." Ai smiled and sat up as well.

"Me too. It'd be nice to stay here for a little bit longer." Kenta was really excited.

"You both have?! Great!" Ginga nodded.

"Yeah. I've also found a really strong opponent here was well." Kenta was a bit shocked, while Ai looked at the ground, a bit disappointed. They all remembered meeting Kyoya, and his direct challenge to Ginga, as well as his statements about Ai. Kenta, though, looked worried.

"Ginga, uh, do you think that you should?" Ginga looked confused.

"Should what?" Kenta stood up in shock.

"Uh, fight Kyoya?! He's the leader of the Face Hunters, and the strongest Blader they have! But once his Leone starts spinning, he doesn't stop until an opponent is completely destroyed!" Kenta thought about all the horrible things he had heard about Kyoya. "They say Kyoya's Leone is like a wild animal enjoying the hunt!" Kenta thought about Leone. "If something bad were to happen while you fought Kyoya, I don't…" Kenta could even finish. Ginga smiled at him.

"Look Kenta, I'm traveling so that I can find opponents like that. I really need the challenge."

"But-" Ginga pulled out his Pegasis.

"It's okay. No matter who I battle, as long as I've got Pegasis, I like my chances. Right Pegasis?" Ai smiled and nodded, pulling out Andromeda.

"I feel the same about me and Andromeda." Ai stopped smiling and looked at her Bey. _"But why did Kyoya single out Ginga? He's always been just a tiny bit stronger than me, but has his strength really grown that much faster than mine? Or does he just have more heart than me, and a bigger spirit?"_ She sighed. "Well Andromeda, let's show this town what we're made of! Okay Andromeda?" Suddenly, that girl popped up.

"Pegasis and Andromeda, the poor things!" They all freaked out. Kenta was mildly shocked.

"Don't, don't do that!" The girl had a sad look on her face.

"The poor things." They were all confused.

"Poor things?" She pulled a small laptop out of a bag she had.

"I'll check them out." A red light lit up on the back of the screen. On the front of the screen, it showed all three, but then it cut out Kenta and showed just Ginga and Ai, before showing only their skeletons and their Beys. Then, it went to just their Beys. "Mm hm, just as I thought! For Pegasis, several joints are showing some wear, you following me? This will cause a slight calculation error in its overall balance, ya following?" They all went behind the mystery girl to look at the screen. "Its resistance to strong attacks is reduced by .7%, still with me? With Andromeda, there's even more wear, and its resistance to strong attacks has been dropped by a whole 1%, still following?" Ginga nodded.

"Yeah, I guess so." Ai nodded.

"I think I've got it." Mystery girl kept talking.

"Also, look here. You can't see it with the naked eye, but the surface of both of their Fusion Wheels are covered in so many scratches! There's twice as many on Andromeda's than there are on Pegasis's! It would be a crime just to leave them like this! You see?" Kenta was surprised.

"Whoa! She's right!" Ginga held up his Bey.

"So by 'poor things' you were talking about Pegasis and Andromeda?" Ai was surprised.

"Is Andromeda really that damaged?" Mystery girl nodded.

"Yeah! It's the same on the old and new parts! Recently, you guys haven't been battling just one or two opponents, have you? Just how many opponents have you been battling at once?" Ginga looked lost.

"Um, I didn't count." Ai rolled her eyes.

"Ginga, it was called a 100 Bey Battle. Obviously, we both battled 100 Beys at the same time." She realized her mistake at saying that all too late. The girl looked really mad.

"What?! You've been putting your Bey at that much risk by battling 100 Beys at the same time?!" She calmed down slightly, but was still passionate about it. "You can't ignore all this just because they're shallow scratches! Have I lost ya? When the scratches meet with wind resistance, it can't retain its original rotation or speed! Therefore, I will treat their injuries." She smiled. "Until then, no battling, okay?" Ginga and Ai looked bewildered. Ginga spoke up first.

"Okay, who are you anyway?" Ai nodded.

"Ye-yeah."

**Far Away**

They all walked into a store called the B-Pit.

"We're here, come on in!" Kenta was amazed at all of the Beys.

"Wow, awesome! Look at the Beys! These are top of the line!" The mystery girl smiled.

"This part is my dad's store." Ai smiled as she looked at the Beys.

"Nice. I thought that the Cyclone Fusion Wheel wasn't coming out for another two months!" The mystery girl was a bit surprised.

"Yeah, but my dad is friends with someone high up in the BP Inc. How would you know about it." Ai smiled mischievously.

"Oh, a girl has her ways." They went downstairs.

"Well, okay then, I use the basement as my Beyblade workshop area." Kenta sounded curious.

"So, does that mean you're a Blader too?" She smiled.

"How should I explain? I don't really battle that often. I guess I just like fixing Beys and doing battle simulations. Does that make sense?" Kenta nodded.

"Sure thing. It's all good." The mystery girl smiled.

"Alright then. Just take a seat, because I am going to thoroughly exam Pegasis and Andromeda." She held out both of her hands to the two Bladers. "Ah hem!" Ginga looked at her hand.

"Huh?" He started blathering incoherently. She frowned at him.

"Come on! I'm not debating with you! There might be only minor damage now, but if you don't deal with it, it could be very serious! This is for Pegasis' own good," she looked towards Ai, "and Andromeda's as well!"

"For Pegasis?" Ginga thought about that. _"I guess, if I think about it, Pegasis has been through a lot lately. It's been battle after battle. I mean, she may be right."_ At the same time, something else was going through Ai's head.

_"This girl said herself that Andromeda was far more damaged than Pegasis. Maybe that's why Ginga's gotten so much better than me. Not to mention, Andromeda has been through a lot. I mean, there was that thing in Kyoto where I had to face over 200 Bladers! It wasn't fun, and that could've severely hurt her. And even though heart is how you win, you can exactly go against science, and if science is what's making Andromeda weaker, then science can fix that problem."_ Both of them dropped their packs. Ginga handed over Pegasis.

"I agree. But be gentle, uh, um," she smiled.

"Madoka. Madoka Amano." She looked over at Ai. "And how about you?" Ai smiled and pulled out Heart Andromeda.

"Same here. Andromeda needs help." She handed over Andromeda. Madoka put Pegasis in a machine first. It scanned the Bey with a blue light. The Bey showed up on a computer screen, showing all of the damage. Madoka was surprised.

"It's more serious than I thought." Ginga looked concerned.

"Good serious or bad serious?" She took out Pegasis and replaced it with Andromeda.

"Just serious. It's not just the cracks! There's a lot of debris stuck inside! Now, let's look at Andromeda." She scanned Andromeda. "Looks like with debris, it's not as bad. There doesn't seem to be any debris stuck anywhere but in the Performance Tip. In fact, in that retrospect, I'd say Pegasis is the more damaged one, since debris causes far more problems than scratches." Ai's heart dropped into her stomach. The darkness of her shock was all around her.

"Wh-what?" Madoka nodded.

"Yeah. Because of that, I'll treat Pegasis first." Ai nodded, still looking depressed.

"Yeah, go on ahead." Madoka took Pegasis apart.

"Looks like you've been going around, are you following me?" A machine came towards Madoka from the ceiling. Kenta and Ginga were amazed as Madoka took out a small tool with a chord attached to it. She used it to blow air through it that took out the debris.

"But how can debris be worse than scratches?" Ai nodded vigorously.

"Yeah, yeah, how is that possible?!"

"With sand, dust, cloth, and fibers, the weight and quality differs, so the balance declines, get it? Scratches only slow it down, but debris makes it wobble faster, and wobbling itself will cause slowing down, so sowing down plus wobbling means a faster loss." Ai got depressed again.

"I get it." Kenta looked confused.

"I don't think I do."

"If water were to get into a tiny crack and then freeze, it would expand and damage the frame." She put the tool back and grabbed another one that looked like a sander. "If sand enters a joint, then every time it spins, it rubs against and scratches the Bey's insides, like when you swallow a toothpick whole, savvy?" Ginga nodded.

"Yeah, savvy."

"You guys, everyone always focuses so much on the battle, they forget to stop and think about their own precious Beyblade." Ginga nodded.

"Right." She put that tool back.

"When I see something like that, I just can't leave it alone." She turned towards them. "This is gonna take longer than I thought. Pegasis and Andromeda are gonna have to stay here night." Ginga and Ai were shocked. Ai was so shocked that she snapped out of her depression.

"WHAT?!" Madoka raised an eyebrow.

"Is that a problem?" Ginga got embarrassed.

"No, no, of course not! It's not like we're married, or anything like that! We can spend one night apart." Ai nodded, also embarrassed.

"Yeah, that's right! And it's not like we're joined at the hip!" Madoka smiled.

"You heard them both! Let's do this!" Ginga nodded.

"Alright then. Go ahead." He settled himself on the couch. Madoka looked a bit confused.

"Huh?" Ginga looked at her, still smiling.

"Okay, married or not, Pegasis _is_ my partner, and where Pegasis goes, I go." Ai shook her head, smiling with her hands on her hips.

"That's just like you. Then again, that's just like me, but not tonight." She stopped shaking her head, but was still smiling. "I'd love to spend the night, but my dad, who's been super supportive of me traveling around the country, booked a hotel room for me when I got here. He was pretty mad that I didn't use it the other night, so I've gotta go so he doesn't waste his money for another night, since the hotel he booked was non-refundable. But Ginga, I'm not surprised that he's staying here. But," she got serious and scary, "if I find out you did anything bad to Andromeda, staying up late will be the least of your worries." Ginga and Kenta got pretty freaked, but Madoka just smiled.

"Okay then. I guess it really doesn't matter." Ai nodded. She took out a slip of paper and a pen.

"Here's my cell number. Don't misuse it." She left the paper on the desk and walked out. Kenta turned to Madoka.

"Hey, Madoka, when you finish working on Ginga's Pegasis and Ai's Andromeda," he held up his Bey, "will you look at my Sagittario?" Madoka smiled.

"Yeah, no problem." Kenta cheered.

"Yeah! That's great, right Sagittario?!" Ginga noticed something glinting on the desk, and got up, walking towards it. As he got closer, he saw that there were three people in the photograph. Madoka when she was 10, a girl that was about 12 with brown hair and hazel eyes, and a boy with brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. They were all giving each other bunny ears and laughing.

"Hey Madoka, who're those people." Madoka freaked and slammed down the frame.

"None of your business! We've only just met! Besides, they're no one important anyway." She turned towards Kenta. "You should be getting home. It's getting late. And you," she said, turning towards Ginga, "should learn how to mind your own business!" She glared at him, and Ginga looked a bit scared.

"Man, you can be really scary!"

**Later**

Madoka was still working on Pegasis and Andromeda. She was doing repairs simultaneously, using the tools for certain jobs on both of them before moving onto the next job. Ginga was watching Madoka continually fixing the Beys.

_"I can't believe she's staying up this late for Pegasis and Andromeda. Yep, being a Blader isn't just about battling. It's more than that. Madoka is also a great Blader."_ Suddenly, Madoka freaked out.

"What?! Is that a booger?! Aw, gross!" Suddenly, she heard Ginga snoring. She turned towards him and smiled. He was talking about Pegasis in his sleep.

**The Next Day**

Madoka was yawning.

"Alright, maintenance complete, at least for Andromeda. Now, as for Pegasis, I just have to adjust the balance *yawn* and I'll be done." She yawned and then laid her head down on the desk.

**Far Away**

Kenta was running towards the B-Pit eagerly and excitedly. He was holding Sagittario in his hand.

"I wonder if Madoka's done fixing up Pegasis and Andromeda yet," he looked at his Bey, "cause next it's your turn Sagittario!" He was giggling in excitement until someone stuck out their foot, making Kenta let go of Sagittario and fall on his face. Benkei caught Sagittario. Beside him were two other face hunters, the same two that were by Benkei's side when Kenta first met him. Benkei laughed.

"Ha, this guy really is a klutz!" Kenta stood up and turned around.

"Wh-what are you doing?!" He charged towards Benkei. "Give me back my Sagittario you Bey stealing monster!" Benkei held out his hand and kept Kenta from going any further.

"If you want it back, go and bring Ginga to Metal Tower, got it?!" He pushed Kenta away.

"Couldn't you just ask?!" The Face hunter to Benkei's left sniggered.

"If you don't bring him-" Benkei finished.

"You can say Bye-Bye to your Bey-Bey!" They ran off. Kenta ran after them.

"Wait, that's mine! Give me back my Sagittario!" He tripped and fell on his chin and knee. He couldn't get up. "SAGITTARIO!"

**Later**

"Are you serious?! They took Sagittario?! Those Face Hunters, they're really starting to bug me!" Kenta was talking about it to Madoka and Ginga. Madoka was patching him up, because he had scraped his chin and his knee.

"So, what am I gonna do Ginga? Ow!" Madoka frowned at him.

"Hold still while I put on the bandage!" He stopped moving. Madoka put a bandage on his chin. "There, all better." He looked down at the ground.

"Not without Sagittario." Ginga saw how upset Kenta was and made up his mind.

"That's it! I'm not hiding! Where is this Metal Tower?" Kenta perked up, knowing that Ginga could win.

"I'm coming with you! This way!" He started running. Ginga grabbed Pegasis off the desk and started following Kenta, but Madoka protested.

"Hold on!" They both stopped. Ginga turned around to face her.

"Wha?"

"I still haven't finished Pegasis's maintenance yet, kay? We still have to fine tune its balance." She grabbed the slip of paper. "I'll call Ai. Andromeda's completely repaired, so she can go and-"

"No! We can't send Ai. It's not because she isn't strong enough, but if she goes in my place, then we'll be putting Kenta's Sagittario in danger, and I can't do that. You can call her, but I'm still going!" He turned towards Kenta. "Mount up Kenta." Kenta nodded.

"Right!" They both ran out before Madoka could say another word. She got mad and grabbed a blue phone, dialing Ai's number while running after them.

"Oh, boys!"

**At the Hotel**

Ai's phone started ringing. It was on a nightstand next to her bed. She was staying in either a four or five star hotel sweet. Her hair didn't have the bow, and two very long pieces of hair were by her ears. She partially woke up, but was still have asleep as she grouped around the nightstand, looking for the phone. When she grabbed it, she answered, but still looked very tired.

"Hello?'

"Ai, are you half asleep?" She weakly nodded. "You've gotta wake up!" Madoka explained the situation, and Ai shot up, the blanket falling down and revealing her white spaghetti strapped shirt.

"WHAT?! I'm on my way! Wait, you left Andromeda at the B-Pit? No, it's fine, don't turn around! I'll grab her myself! Just keep Ginga from doing something stupid and make sure nothing happens to Sagittario!"

**At Metal Tower**

They entered from a set of double doors. The wind was blowing very hard, and they shielded their eyes.

"What a pleasant surprise Ginga Hagane!" Benkei was there with all the other Face hunters. Ginga growled.

"Face Hunters!" Kenta was still upset.

"Give me back my Sagittario!" Benkei held it out.

"Sure, just as soon as he beats Kyoya in a battle! No big deal, right?" Ginga was getting mad.

"Any day of the week buddy, no problem! Where's he hiding, behind your skirt?!"

"Yo Ginga, your worst nightmare is right here!" The Face Hunters separated, and Kyoya walked forward. "I can handle someone like you easily. But can you handle it?" he held out his Rock Leone. "Let's do this right now!" Ginga got out Pegasis, but Madoka came through the doors.

"Wait! You can't!" They looked at her. "Pegasis still isn't battle ready yet! If you battle now, he may never recover! What do you plan to do if something bad happens to Pegasis?! I called Ai, and she should be here soon! She can battle instead! Andromeda's completely fixed, and doesn't run the risk of permanent damage! Let her do it!" Kyoya heard this and was angered.

"I don't want to battle Ai! I want to battle the strongest opponents that come my way, and that's Ginga and his Pegasis!" He pointed towards the edge of the building. "I will only fight Ginga, and no one else!" Benkei was holding Sagittario off the edge of the building.

"Yoo hoo!" He started laughing. "If you don't fight, I'll drop the Bey! Say Bye-Bye to your Bey-Bey!" Kenta had tears in his eyes.

"Come on! Don't do it!" In Kenta's mind, he imagined Benkei dropping his Sagittario, and it shattering to pieces. He ran over towards Benkei without getting onto the elevated platform. "What's wrong with you?! STOP IT!" Kyoya smirked.

"So then, what'll you do? Will you back down and have someone else fight in your place, or will you face me like a man?" Ginga looked at his Bey.

"I'm sorry Pegasis! Please do your best, just for this one battle!" Madoka took a step towards him.

"Ginga!" He looked at her.

"Pegasis is everything to me, and Sagittario is everything to Kenta. I have to save it! And besides," he looked at Kyoya, "there's just no way I can run away from a challenge to a one on one battle, or let someone else do it for me! The spirit of my Bey is shouting "FIGHT HIM"!" Kyoya sniggered at that.

"What's the spirit of the Bey gonna say when I crush you into little pieces? It won't be shouting then, will it?" Ginga growled at him. Madoka shook her head.

"For the record, I advise you that Pegasis is still not at 100% but Andromeda is! Oh, never mind!" They all stepped up onto the stadium platform, with Benkei still holding Sagittario over the edge. Ginga and Kyoya were both in positions ready to fight. Kyoya put Leone in its Launcher.

"Okay, 3-!" Ginga put Pegasis in its Launcher.

"2-!"

"1-!"

"LET IT RIP!" They both launched their Beys. Leone went straight to the middle while Pegasis circled around it. Madoka looked around.

"Oh, where is Ai?!"

**Far Away**

Ai was running, trying to tie her bow in her hair and eat a muffin and the same time, while constantly lifting up her knee because she hadn't tightened her belt all the way because she was in such a rush.

"I'm coming! I'm coming!"

**At Metal Tower**

Kenta was looking at the battle.

"Hm, Leone isn't attacking Pegasis! What's he got up his sleeve?" Madoka got out her computer.

"Let me check it out Kenta. The Performance Tip is a Wide Ball, Defensive Power 800, Centrifugal Force 300. It seems that Bey is an ideal Defense Type Kenta. He's got confidence in its repelling capability, follow? Kenta nodded.

"Yeah, but you can't win if you don't ever attack then, right?" Madoka gave a concerned look to the battle.

"Somehow, I have a bad feeling about this." Kyoya smirked at Ginga.

"Well, what's wrong Ginga? Come on then!" Ginga looked down at the battle, thinking of his strategy.

_"Not yet. Gotta speed up rotation!"_ Suddenly, he acted. "NOW! GO PEGASIS!" Pegasis headed straight for Leone. Kyoya smirked, as if putting Ginga in a trap.

"That's right, come to Papa." Pegasis was directly repelled.

"Huh? Repelled?" Pegasis just barely landed back in the stadium. Kenta was shocked.

"Ginga's attack had no affect!" Ginga shouted down to his Bey.

"Come on Pegasis, once more!" Pegasis went back in for an attack, but was once again repelled. "What just happened?" Kyoya laughed evilly.

"You ain't seen nothing yet! ROAR LEONE!" The wind suddenly grew much stronger in the stadium, nearly sending Pegasis out of the stadium, but he just barely landed back in.

"Made it! What was that?" Kenta looked very confused and concerned for his friend.

"What's happening? How can Pegasis get blown away so easily?" He looked towards Madoka. "Is it because the maintenance wasn't complete?" Madoka analyzed it and was shocked at the results.

"It's not just that. It's the wind!" Kenta's eyes widened in shock and confusion.

"The wind?" Madoka showed him her laptop.

"Yeah, look at this!" The laptop showed a blue screen, simulating the stadium, and white arrows, showing the wind, which was coming in directly towards the stadium and swirling in the center. Then, it showed another diagram from the side in blue with a digital Bey, with white arrows going to the ground and then back up around the Bey, forming what looked like a wall. Kenta understood.

"Oh, I see! Leone is using the strong winds on the top of this humungous tower!" Madoka nodded.

"When Leone spins, it swirls up the wind, creating an invisible wall. See?" Kenta nodded.

"Twisted! He led Ginga into a trap! He picked a location that works to his advantage! He's such a stinker!" Ginga glared at him.

"Why you!" Kyoya laughed.

"Wise up Ginga! You should know what it takes to win a battle, the Blader's skills, the Bey's ability, and how well you choose a battle location to fight your purpose! Thinking of ridiculous things like helping a friend and your Bey spirit while forgetting the basics, that's your big mistake!" Ginga was getting mad.

"Ridiculous, huh?" Kyoya sneered.

"Not that that information is going to help you now. Sorry about that." Leone's winds were getting fiercer. "This is Leone's Special Move. LION GALE FORCE WALL!" Suddenly, the winds became much, much stronger. Kenta was freaking out.

"Oh no! Pegasis is being swallowed up by the wind!" Ginga was trying not to get blown away.

"Just hold on! Please hang in there Pegasis! But if I attack, Pegasis could end up losing in a Stadium Out, and if I don't attack, Pegasis will be the one who stops spinning first! There must be another way!" Kyoya started laughing.

"Think all day. The answer's still the same. You're toast!" The wind increased, nearly knocking over Ginga, blowing his scarf off of his neck. Benkei started laughing, still on the edge.

"Some weather we're having. I might not be able to keep a good hold on this Bey!" Ginga kept looking on at the battle.

"I've gotta hang on!" Suddenly, it came to him as he saw his scarf calmly floating in the center, but then when it floated out of the center, it was violently blown far away. Kyoya sneered.

"What's the matter Ginga? Cat got your tongue, cause I've got your Beyblade!"

"Not yet you don't!" Kyoya's eyes widened.

"What was that?!" Madoka and Kenta were shocked. Ginga was still determined.

"It's not over til the last Beyblade spins, and the last time I checked, Pegasus was still spinning!" Pegasis went straight towards Leone. Kyoya laughed.

"You fool! You attack now, then it's over! Now, FINISH IT LEONE!" Pegasis managed to actually hit Leone, but was repelled straight up into the air. Kenta and Madoka cried out.

"NO!" Kyoya started laughing.

"Mister Tough Guy gets defeated in the end by a Stadium Out. So lame!" Kenta started crying.

"I'm so sorry Ginga! Because of me, now your precious Pegasis and my Sagittario, they're, they're-" Ginga just smiled.

"What are you talking about Kenta?" Madoka and Kenta looked confused. "My Pegasis hasn't been beaten yet buddy!" Kyoya looked confused.

"Huh? You're dreaming! Your Bey just got sent flying." Suddenly, he noticed a glimmer in the air. "What?! It can't be! It's Pegasis!" Pegasis came shooting down through the air, heading straight for Leone, surrounded by a blue aura. Ginga was getting fierce.

"GO! PEGASIS STAR BLAST ATTACK!" Pegasis landed right on top of Leone and knocked him out of the stadium. Leone landed behind Kyoya. Ginga smiled and held out his hand, calling back Pegasis. Madoka and Kenta cheered. Kyoya dropped to his knees.

"That is…impossible!" He pounded his fists on the ground. "My plan, flawless, it was a lock! Why?!" It hit him. "Unless, don't tell me, you planned this from the beginning?!" Ginga smiled at him with confidence from a battle well fought and won. "No matter how big a hurricane, the wind is always weak at the eye of the storm." Madoka's eyes widened with realization.

"I get it! It's like this! Ginga let Pegasis get hit into the wind once on purpose so that it could aim itself at Leone's one weak spot from up in the sky." She smiled at him. "Not bad Ginga! Not bad!" The Face hunters were all in shock.

"Did I just see that?" Benkei was in shock.

"No, no way." In his shock, he slowly released Sagittario, until it was falling. Kenta shrieked.

"NO! SAGITTARIO!" Ginga put Pegasis in its Launcher, but a pink light went by his head. Benkei ducked so he wouldn't get hit.

"GO ANDROMEDA!" The pink light went directly for Sagittario. It landed perfectly on the light before return to its owner, which was Ai, who was standing right behind Madoka and Kenta. She was holding the two Beys in one hand, and a white scarf in the other. She smirked at Benkei. "So glad you decided to do the right thing and return this." Ai turned to Ginga and smirked. "Looks like you really did need me. I just leave you alone, can I Ginga?" He smiled and laughed a little with his hand on the back of his neck.

**Later**

They were all walking back. Kenta was praising them.

"Awesome! That was awesome Ginga! I can't believe you defeated Kyoya in such an epic battle! And Ai, that Special Move of yours was amazing! It saved Sagittario! Thanks to you guys, I was able to get my Sagittario back safely! Thanks so much!" Both of them smiled, although Ginga's was much more goofy.

"Don't thank me, thank Pegasis!" Ai nodded.

"And Andromeda." Madoka glared at Ginga.

"Well, it's fine as along as you won, but you were being so reckless! What would you have done if something had happened to Pegasis?"

"Yeah, but nothing did." Madoka got directly in front of him.

"Luckily! Say you're sorry to Pegasis!"

"Huh?!" She glared at him and gave him a weird growl.

"Hnnnnnnnnnn!" He hurriedly got out Pegasis.

"I-I'm sorry." Madoka smiled.

"Was that so hard? You following me?" Ginga and Kenta looked at each other and laughed. Madoka looked confused. "What's so funny?" Ai sighed and put her hand on Madoka's shoulder.

"They're boys, that's what. Come on, let's get something to eat! All I've eaten is a muffin!"

**At the Warehouse**

Kyoya was taking his anger and frustration out on boxes and barrels.

"Impossible! Unbelievable! How could I have actually lost?!" He kicked over a rather large crate. He saw everyone staring at him. "What are you looking at?! Well, what are you looking at?!" He couldn't believe it was his fault, so he started blaming them. "It's all your fault! Next time I'll definitely-"

"Do you want to win against Ginga Hagane?" They were all shocked and confused as they turned towards an open door. Kyoya looked suspicious.

"What's that?" A man started walking towards them, the light washing out his actual appearance.

"Do you want to win? Do you want to become even stronger?" Benkei glared at him.

"And who the heck are you?!"

"How about I grant that wish for you?" Kyoya looked at him, still looking angry.

"What did you say?" The man just started laughing evilly.

**Song Of Hope: Well, there's chapter 2! Sorry about the comedic bit in the middle of a serious part, but I thought that it could use a little lightening up right there. Well, R&R**


	3. The Wolf's Ambition The Amazon's Arrival

**Song Of Hope: Alright! Now we're getting into Chapter 3! Thanks for the continued support of the rewrite! It makes me feel better about it! Although, now that I think about it, there are a few of things I need to clarify. 1) Ai is not the daughter of the WBBA director. I threw that out the window. 2) She's 12, the same age as Ginga and Madoka. 3) She isn't from Kyoto either. Other than that, I'm not telling! :3 Dequincy, I'm sorry, but I'm not accepting anyone else's OCs. This is a story purely with MY OCs and no one else's. Not to mention, you're a guest reviewer, and I never take OCs from guest reviewers. Sorry about that. R&R**

Kyoya, Benkei, and a few other Face Hunters were in a helicopter, on their way to an unknown location. Kyoya seemed to be just fine and was sitting there with his eyes closed, but the other Face Hunters weren't so comfortable about it. In fact, they were all just plain uncomfortable, mostly Benkei.

"It's pretty small in here." Another one nodded.

"Man, I wonder how long until we land." One of them was just freaking out.

"Wh-wh-wh-wh-where are they taking us?" Benkei stood up and turned around to face his leader.

"Kyoya, I demand to know!" He opened his eyes and looked towards Benkei.

"Relax Benkei, we'll find out soon." Benkei didn't sit down.

"I demand-" suddenly, the helicopter shook, and Benkei fell over, falling on his face. When he sat up, there was a large bump on his forehead. "See, this is exactly what I was talking about!" One of them saw something outside.

"What's going on out there Kyoya?!" Kyoya looked outside. They were heading towards a very small and thin circular plateau.

"Where are we?" The helicopters landed, and the Face Hunters got out of one, while the mystery man got out of the other. Said mystery man had sticking up black hair with a single yellow streak in front of his face, violet eyes that had a pair of glasses with hexagonal lenses, and wore a purple suit with yellow buttons. Benkei was looking around.

"This is interesting?" One of the other Face hunters laughed.

"Yeah, different." Kyoya looked at everything suspiciously before turning his attention to the mystery man.

"Hey man, what's the big idea here buddy, bring us out here to a dump like this?" he simply smiled.

"I thought you were tired of, ha ha, losing. Or do you enjoy losing?" Kyoya glared at him.

"What?!" He looked down at the ground.

"You're not fooling anyone Kyoya. I know about you than you think. You never actually lose, that is true, but there's one opponent you've never managed to defeat." Kyoya's eyes narrowed. The mystery man laughed. "You know exactly who I'm talking about, don't you? That one foes of your, that rival gang. Those 7 girls who stand in your way. What are they called, the Energy Amazons?" Kyoya clenched his fist, growling. "That's right! Even against all of the Face Hunters, they managed to beat you without breaking a sweat. And their leader, the one that they fondly call Naga-sama, you've never beaten her. Of course, neither side will admit to the battles that you and her have gone through, seeing as to every battle you two have fought has ended in a draw." Kyoya started getting really mad.

"What of it?!"

"If you can't defeat her, then you can't even hope to defeat Ai Minasan, Ginga's little friend, let alone Ginga Hagane himself." He reached into his suit jacket. They all got ready for anything, but he pulled out a yellow comb. "I will do all I can to help you win." He started combing his hair. "Everything you need will be prepared for you. What do you think? This is definitely not a bad deal, huh?"

"But there must be something in it for you then. Otherwise, you wouldn't have done such careful research just to figure out how to press my buttons, speaking of which, you'll need more than my battle history to get to me!" He laughed.

"How right you are. What I want is for you to become stronger, and for you to defeat Ginga!" Kyoya growled.

"Ginga?! Him again?!"

**At the B-Pit**

Ginga was standing over Madoka's shoulder, watching her repair Pegasis.

"Are you done yet? You done yet?!" She was starting to get annoyed.

"Hang on a sec." She put Pegasis through the scanner, and he came back all good. She smiled. "Yep, the joints are all green. Okay, tune up is complete!" He smiled at her.

"Thanks Madoka! You've done a great job!" He picked Pegasis up and started rubbing him on his cheek. "Yep! Hasn't she Pegasis?!" He started using baby talk. "Who's a good little Beyblade? You are, yes you are!" she sighed.

"Oh boy." They walked back upstairs. "Uh, yeah, anyway, I think you'll remember how I kept telling you not to battle?"

"Uh huh."

"Thanks to you, tuning up Pegasis took way longer than normal." He smiled and held up Pegasis.

"But now Pegasis is in perfect shape, right?" Madoka sighed.

"Well, theoretically, yes, but don't do anything rash. Increase your pace gradually, you follow?" He was completely ignoring her.

"Oh yeah! I'm getting fired up now! I'm smoking! I'm hot! I'm burning up! I'm ready for a bunch of battles!" Madoka sighed.

"He's not listening."

"Then release some of that heat on me Ginga!" They looked towards the door, which Kenta came through. "Teach me to be a hot Beyblader!" Ginga looked uncomfortable.

"Um, but." Kenta was being extremely enthusiastic.

"But nothing! I'm fiery, I can do it! I wanna become strong like you and Ai! That's why I need to be trained by you, and only you!" He giggled. Ginga looked lost for words.

"Kenta." Kenta ran up to him.

"What's wrong? Hurry up and teach me!"

"Well, it's just that-"

"Wait a minute!" Kenta's three friends came in. The tall, skinny one was excited.

"You've been holding out on us Kenta!" They all spoke together.

"We want Beyblade training from Ginga too!" They all tackled him.

"Come on, train me!"

"No, train me! You guys go ask Ai!"

"Ginga, Ginga, teach me about Beyblade!" In the tussle, several things were knocked off the shelves, and a few things were broken. Madoka blew up.

"DOES THIS LOOK LIKE A BATTLE FIELD TO YOU?! IF YOU WANNA BATTLE, GO TO BEY PARK! DID YOU HEAR ME?! DO YOU FOLLOW?! NOW! VAMOOSE! SCRAM! GET OUT!"

**Far Away**

Ai was in a dressing room, trying on a pink off the shoulder loose top with a white spaghetti strap shirt underneath, black shorts, and red ballet flats with white ankle socks. The pocket of her normal pants started buzzing, so she grabbed her phone and answered it, using her right shoulder to hold the phone up to her ear.

"Hello, Ai Minasan speaking?"

"Ai, hey, it's me, Madoka." Her face lit up into a smile.

"Oh, Madoka, hey! Funny you should call right now! I'm shopping for some new clothes! You should join me! I'd love to pay for a new outfit or two for you. I was going through the shirts department and grabbed a blue ruffled shirt that I found. I didn't like it on me much, but it would look totally great on you!" She held up the shirt, looking at it in the dressing room mirror. "I think we're the same size, so it should fit you too!"

"Um, Ai, I was just calling to give you a warning." Her face went from smiling to curious.

"Warning? About what?"

"The boys trashed the B-Pit in a fight." Ai smiled to herself.

"Oh, so that's the issue? What happened?" She held up a red short with a black over thing up to herself. "Wait, which boys? There's the two I actually know, and then there's all the boys down at Bey Park."

"It was Kenta, Ginga, Osamu, Takashi, and Akira. Osamu's the bigger boy with brown hair, Takashi's the tall boy with sandy blonde hair, and then Akira's that average sized boy with blue hair."

"I think I know who you're talking about. So what happened? Did Ginga start a battle in the middle of the store? It wouldn't surprise me if he did. He's nearly started battles inside of non-WBBA regulated building before."

"Um, no. Kenta, Osamu, Takashi, and Akira were trying to get him to train them. Kenta actually said 'no fair guys! I found him first' as if he was a toy or something." Ai burst out laughing, dropping the shirt.

"I'm sorry, but that's too funny." Then, it hit her. "Wait, did they say anything about me?"

"No, not really. They did say to each other to go to you so that they could have Ginga." A dark aura surrounded her head. "Hello? Ai."

"Oh, so they said that, did they?"

"It's not upsetting, is it?" She started clutching a hanger tightly, one that had just had a dark blue dress on it that she was now holding in the other hand with two fingers.

"Oh, not really. It's just that I saved Kenta from the Face Hunters at the same time as Ginga, I defeat half of the 100 Beys for sure, and I save Sagittario from falling from the top of a giant skyscraper and breaking into teeny tiny bits and pieces!" Suddenly, the hanger broke in her hands. Her dark aura disappeared as she looked at it in shock.

"Ai, are you alright?" She waved her hand in the air.

"I'm fine, I'm fine!"

"Well, I was just letting you know. If Ginga refuses, they might go after you next." Suddenly, her eyes lit up.

"Is that so?" In her mind, she was thinking of being chased around by Kenta and his three friends.

* * *

"_Teach us about Beyblade! Pretty please!" She smiled and laughed playfully._

"_Oh boys, I would love to, but Beyblade isn't like that!"_

"_Then tell us! Tell us great Ai Minasan!"_

* * *

"Ai? AI!" She snapped out of it.

"Huh, what?"

"Just remember, watch out for the boys. Although, I'm sure Ginga will teach them." Suddenly, the image in her mind shattered.

"Alright then. Good-bye." She hung up the phone and sighed. "Why am I always second to Ginga?" Then, something hit her. "Wait, Ginga can't teach them!" She smiled, but then she went back to looking sad and depressed. "But then again, he'll explain why, and they won't even bother coming to me." She sighed, but then smiled again, holding up a green shirt. "Well, all troubles and worries can be soothed by buying the right shirt!"

**Far Away**

Kenta, Osamu, Takashi, Akira, and Ginga were walking down the street. Kenta sighed.

"Man, that Madoka's touchy. We hardly broke anything!"

"Well, you really can't blame her. It's her dad's store. If he saw it like that, then she'd get in trouble, not us." Osamu nodded.

"That's true. At least we helped her clean up. Then again, she insisted. Oh well, let's get going to Bey Park!" Kenta looked up optimistically at Ginga.

"Now you'll train me, right Ginga? Huh?" Osamu, Takashi, and Akira nodded.

"Us too!" Ginga looked uncomfortable.

"See, I have a dentist appointment, and my toenails need clipping, and, um, ah."

"They do?"

"Sorry, but I've gotta go." He ran off. "We'll talk Beys another time!" They were all pretty disappointed as he ran off.

**Wherever the Hell Kyoya is**

"Ginga Hagane you say? Why are you after him?" The mystery man's mask didn't fall. His face remained the same expression.

"That is none of your concern. Let's just say that I'm not a fan of his either." Kyoya's look of suspicion never changed.

"And why is that?" His fake smiled was still present, to the point of creepiness. His face, more his arm movements showed any real emotion or self-expression other than pride and hate.

"That is privileged information. However, if you work with us and be a good boy, you might actually get to hear the whole story. How does that sound my young friend?" Kyoya's face showed his obvious feeling of being insulted.

"You know how that sounds?"

"How?"

"Sounds like you've been wasting my time!" He started walking away. "We're out of here." The other Face Hunters started going with him. The man simply sneered.

"Well, I guess that attitude is to be expected from you. Go ahead, retreat! Pack up and go empty handed like you did when you lost your battle with Ginga." Kyoya stopped. "Oh, and should I mention all those battles you had with Naga-sama?" Kyoya turned around, glaring.

"What did you say?! How dare you! I didn't run away! I never run, and I will defeat that pathetic Ginga and that sissy Naga!" The man smirked.

"Really, is that so?" Kyoya looked determined.

"Those fights are between me and Ginga, and me and Naga. I'm not going to lend my talents to the likes of you, stretch, and the next time you're looking for help, maybe you should start with Pretty Please!" The man's smirk didn't leave.

"Help? You just don't get it, do you Junior? Here's a news flash for you! The only one around here who needs help is you! You're the loser, remember?" Kyoya's pride was acting up, causing him to get really angry.

"Watch it big mouth!" One of the Face Hunters nodded.

"Yeah, watch it!" Benkei nodded, taking a step forward.

"Or answer to these 24 inch pythons!" The man's resolve stayed with him, not wavering in the slightest.

"I only spoke the truth. As it stands, Kyoya here wouldn't be able to defeat my Aunt Claire in pinnacle! I'm saying that I could make you a winner! It's very simple really. Even you should be able to understand it. Just zip it and do as I say" Now Kyoya was pissed.

"Who do you think you are buddy?! I don't take orders!" Now the mystery man was getting cocky.

"Oh, don't take it so personally! No need to be down on yourself. I think you have great potential. If you follow my instructions, you should be able to become a Blader who surpasses even Ginga Hagane. Once you know you've surpassed him, then your victory against this Naga-sama is assured." Kyoya's glare intensified at her name, but he calmed down.

"You must think you spin a pretty bad Blade if you're talking down to people like that." He smirked.

"As a matter of fact, I do." Now, Kyoya found his means to prove the guy wrong.

"Prove it then!" He held out his Rock Leone. "Battle with this!" The mystery man laughed.

"I thought it might come to this. But if you lose in return, I expect you to-" Kyoya cut him off.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah! If you beat me, I'll listen to _whatever_ you blame on about." He pushed his glasses up onto his face more.

"Please don't forget those words." He grabbed into his suit to grab his Bey, but Benkei and the others got in front of Kyoya first.

"Here's a little warm up for you!" They all launched their Beys. He chuckled.

"Okay." Suddenly, his face became maniacal. "EAT BEYBLADE BOYS!" he launched a red Bey at them. In two attacks, he defeated all of them, leaving deep scratches like wolf's claws on them. One of them sank to the ground.

"Come on man! That's not fair!" Benkei looked down at his Heat Leone, picking it up and observing the damage.

"What?! This is just, ugh!" Benkei was speechless. The mystery man laughed as his Bey came back to his hand. Benkei was shocked. "What?! A Dark Wolf?!" The other Face Hunters looked confused.

"Dark Wolf?" Benkei was too shocked to even turn to the Face Hunter who had spoken.

"Yeah, stay with the tour! It's got equal amounts of Attack, Defense, and Stamina! It's the ultimate Balance Type Beyblade!" The mystery man looked pleasantly surprised.

"Oh, so someone's been doing his homework!" Benkei got mad at that and turned towards Kyoya.

"Kyoya, get this guy!" He had his eyes closed, thinking about the battle.

"We'll see how ultimate that thing is!" He put together his Launcher, Launcher Grip, and Bey Pointer. "Something like that is no match for my Rock Leone!" He put Rock Leone on the Launcher as he said that. He looked up at the sky. _"Not to mention, the conditions are perfect!"_ He smirked. The mystery man called out to him.

"What are you waiting for?!" He held out his Launcher and Bey. "3-!"

"2-!"

"1-! LET IT RIP!" They both launched their Beys.

**At Bey Park**

Osamu and Takashi were battling, but it wasn't very fun for either of them, especially since it ended in a draw. Osamu grabbed his Bey.

"Just can't find my groove today, you know what I mean?" Takashi nodded.

"Yeah. Would've been awesome if Ginga were here to teach us more Beyblading moves." He reached down to get his Bey. Kenta was distracted in his battle with Akira.

"Ginga." Sagittario was then easily knocked out of the stadium by Heat Raven.

"What do you think you're doing Kenta?" Kenta seemed apathetic.

"I'm sorry." He went to get Sagittario, still deep in thought. _"They're right. Ginga came to this town to find new challenges, and so did Ai. It would be silly if a Blader like him would consider us as worthy to be his opponents. He battles really strong Bladers like Kyoya, and he's beaten him already, so there's not much of a challenge for him here."_ Suddenly, it hit him. _"Does that mean he's already left for the next town, after I've just made friends with him? If he hasn't gone already, he will soon if he doesn't find any competition. No! I can't let that happen!"_ Takashi spoke up.

"This is boring." Akira nodded.

"Let's get out of here." Osamu looked at Kenta.

"Kenta, come on." He was still deep in thought.

_"I've got to do something! I've got to do something!"_ He looked at his Sagittario and came up with an idea. _"That's it!"_

**Far Away**

Ai was walking out of a store, shopping bags on her arms. She smiled as she walked through the street, singing to herself.

"Shopping! Shopping! I just love shopping!" Suddenly, she heard cries from an alley. It was from a young boy.

"Hey, leave my Bey alone! I lost already!" She looked in the alley, hiding behind the building, so that only her head was seen. Three girls in robes, one wearing a pink robe, one wearing a red robe, and the other wearing a green robe, were surrounding a little boy. Three brightly colored Beys, one pink, one red, the other green, were attacking a not spinning Bey. All three of them would've towered over Ai. The one wearing a green robe laughed.

"You think we care?! You couldn't be farther from the truth!" The little boy was crying.

"Please stop! That's my precious Bey! It's the thing I treasure the most!" He held up Pointer. "Here, take all my points! I don't care! Just quit attacking my Bey!" The one in a red robe laughed.

"We don't care about Points! We care about crushing our opponents!" The one in pink nodded, the movement barely visible underneath the hood they wore.

"And that means crushing you!" The boy started full on bawling. Ai couldn't stand it.

"Hey!" They turned towards her, their faces still covered in darkness. "What do you think you're doing?! Once the battle is over, you stop! You don't keep attacking an opponent that's already down and beaten! Doing something like that means you're not a true Blader! You Face Hunters are all the same, aren't you, tormenting younger opponents?!" The one in red laughed.

"She thinks we're those pathetic, wanna-be Bladers!" The pink one laughed as well.

"We're nothing like those losers!" Underneath the cowl of her hood, the one in green smirked.

"Obviously, you have no idea who we are." She summoned the green Bey to her hand, which had a fingerless glove similar to Kyoya's, but with pyramid studs and black. "I am Naga-sama, leader of the Energy Amazons!" She held out her Bey. "This is my partner, Icicle Leoness!" The red one held out her hand and the red Bey came to her hand.

"I am Dengen, second in command of the Energy Amazons with Nightmare Lupa!" The one in pink summoned the pink Bey to her hand.

"I am Tsuyo, the strongest of the Energy Amazons, and this is my partner, Midnight Artemis!" Ai glared at them.

"Well, I am Ai Minasan," she took out her Bey, "and this is my partner, Heart Andromeda!" Naga-sama laughed.

"Andromeda? Who would want a Bey from such a weak power?" Ai started getting mad.

"What'd you say?!" Naga-sama laughed.

"Andromeda, the princess chained to a rock. She couldn't even save herself, and needed Perseus to save her! She couldn't even save herself from her marriage until Perseus came along!" Ai glared at her.

"But the story of Andromeda is a story of true love! Love is one of the most powerful things in the world, and it's the love of Beyblade that allows us to fight, to win!" Naga-sama laughed, her laugh so high pitched that it was extremely irritating and hurtful to the ear. Ai had to cover up both ears, and thought to herself, _"Naga, she should be called Kishimu!"_ Naga-sama stopped laughing.

"Your own efforts and your own power, plus how well put together your Bey is, is what determines winning and losing. The one with the most power commands their Bey the best and wins. It's that simple." Ai shook her head.

"No, it's not! The power of a Bey comes from the Blader's Spirit! It comes from the feeling of wanting to win, and from the love of Beyblade! It has nothing to do with personal power!" A dangerous green glint came from underneath Naga-sama's hood, presumably from her eyes.

"Is that so? Well then, why don't you prove it in a match against my two best Bladers? If you manage to win, we'll let this little boy go." Ai narrowed her eyes.

"What if I lose?" Naga-sama laughed.

"Isn't it obvious? You'll forsake your Bey!" Her eyes widened, but then she glared at them.

"Fine, but Andromeda and I won't lose!" Naga-sama laughed.

"Alright then." She nodded at Tsuyo and Dengen. They put their Beys in their Launchers. Naga-sama held up three fingers. "3, 2, 1."

"LET IT RIP!"

**Wherever the Hell Kyoya is**

Dark Wolf and Rock Leone clashed fiercely against each other. Benkei was cheering on Kyoya.

"Go Kyoya!" The other Face Hunters were cheering him on as well.

"Get 'em!" Kyoya looked more determined than ever.

"Strike him Leone!" Leone attacked Wolf multiple times. The mystery man looked interested. Leone flung Wolf up into the air, but it landed on the top of a rock. Kyoya smirked.

"Huh, so this is the power of the Balance Type? Obviously, a Balance Type has no weak points to take advantage of, but that also means it can't have as strong of attack powers as Pegasis! Speaking of attack powers," Leone started charging at the rock Wolf was on top of, "I'll finish this with one," Leone ran into the rock, crushing it into bit, "blow!" Wolf went flying through the air. "GO LEONE!" A strong tornado surrounded Leone. Benkei, as well as the other Face Hunters, was excited.

"Here it is! This is Kyoya's Special Move!"

"LION GALE FORCE WALL!" The Lion Gale Force Wall sent Wolf gracefully flying towards the mystery man's feet.

"Twisting up surrounding wind to form a whirlwind wall. It should be an impressive defense technique, shouldn't it? But when I see it, it just looks like a pitiful lion trapped in a cage." Kyoya looked extremely pissed.

"Did I hear you right?!" The mystery man went in to push Kyoya's buttons.

"How do you plan to beat me without starting an attack yourself?" It was working. His taunts were getting to Kyoya.

"Don't think Leone only had defensive skills! HOWL! LEONE! ATTACK LEONE! LION 100 FANG FURY!" Leone started breaking apart rocks on the ground, using the wind to fling them at Wolf. Wolf, for the most part, dodged them, but one rock managed to hit it. "I won't let you get off that easy!" Leone started flinging more rocks at Wolf. It dodged for the most part, but got hit a couple of times. The Face Hunters were cheering him on, but the mystery man's smile became malicious.

"I see young man. You made good use of the rocky terrain to back your efforts. You might just be smarter than I thought." Kyoya's confidence was evident in his smirk.

"Your first mistake was bringing me here. Your second, underestimating me and my Leone."

"Really?" Kyoya growled a little in surprise. "I just want to know one thing. Is that all you've got?" Kyoya started getting more and more pissed as the mystery man kept talking.

"Give me a break! You're the one who's finished!" The mystery man chuckled to himself his eyes closed.

"Ah, so you didn't understand after all." He opened his eyes. "The reason I choose this location was to give myself a slight disadvantage. It was the least I could do for a weaker opponent." Kyoya couldn't believe his ears.

"What was that?" The man's smiled didn't leave, it's eeriness still there.

"It's sad that you thought that you could win with a move like that. Time to put you out of your misery! Now Kyoya, I will show you the true fearsomeness of the wolf!" It was as if the mystery man's Bey had turned into a wolf itself. Kyoya growled in frustration and anger.

**Far Away**

Ginga was lying on the grass by the banks of the stream that went through town. He was sighing, thinking about earlier.

"A Beyblade coach, huh?" He thought about how everyone had asked him to train them right before he left. "Is it my own fault?" Suddenly, he heard steps beside him. He looked up at the source and saw Kenta.

"Hey Ginga, I have a request for you." Ginga thought it was heading to where they were going earlier, and stood up to try and explain to Kenta.

"Kenta, sorry. I, I can't really coach." Kenta held up Sagittario.

"Come on and battle with me. Let's have a man to man battle!" Ginga was shocked at Kenta's sudden wish.

"Huh?! You're talking about a serious battle? Where's this coming from Kenta?" Kenta still looked really serious.

"Please Ginga."

"But, Kenta!" Ginga saw how serious Kenta was and smiled.

"Okay then, but I won't go easy on you, alright?" Kenta smiled excitedly.

"Okay! That's exactly what I want!" Kenta started thinking to himself as they got ready for a battle. _"Ginga's searching for strong opponents. I just need to win against him, or, at the very least, make it an even match."_ Ginga held up his launcher.

"Here we go! On 31!" Kenta held up his Launcher

"2-!"

"1-! LET IT RIP!" They both launched their Beys. Ginga launched his perfectly, but Sagittario was wobbling a lot. Ginga noticed that as he looked down at the Beys.

"A miss-shoot." He looked up. "Kenta-" he stopped, noticing Kenta's determined face. _"Wait a second, this is still a real man-to-man battle. This isn't the time to be worrying about my opponent!"_ Ginga smirked. If I don't give it my all, it'll be disrespectful to Kenta! COME ON PEGASIS!" Pegasis went in for a direct attack. Kenta looked prepared.

"Here it comes!" Pegasis attacked Sagittario and sent it flying. "Not finished yet! You can do it Sagittario!" Sagittario landed safely on the ground, still wobbling. Kenta looked pleased. "Sagittario!" Ginga smiled.

"You can take a punch Kenta, but this is where it ends." Pegasis went in for another attack. He hit Sagittario, but Sagittario went off the ground a little bit, then landed, still spinning. Ginga was extremely shocked. "HUH?!" Kenta smiled.

"Alright!" Ginga was still trying to figure it out, a bit distraught.

"The attack from Pegasis didn't finish it?! What's going on here?!" Pegasis repeatedly attacked Sagittario, but it didn't stop spinning. Suddenly, it hit Ginga. _"I get it! Kenta didn't miss-shoot! He purposely made it spin so that at the moment it's attacked the point of impact is shifted slightly. So, by avoiding being directly hit, the power of the attack is reduced, and when it lands on the ground, it's somehow able to hold on."_ He smiled. "That's not bad Kenta!" Kenta gave a single nod.

"Normally I would've lost with a Stadium Out right away." Ginga nodded.

"But there is no stadium here, so the competition is, which one will stop spinning first, right?" Kenta smiled.

"Mm hm! The only way a Stamina Type, like Sagittario, can win is to create a drawn out battle!" Ginga couldn't stop smiling.

"Interesting. So, will Pegasis's raw power win, or will Sagittario's stamina take the day? I guess it's time to find out Kenta! Get in there Pegasis!" Pegasis went in and started attacking Sagittario once again. Kenta was thinking to himself.

_"If I hold on like this, Pegasis's stamina should definitely give out first. I just have to hang on, as long as I can deliver one good attack. The question is, how long can Sagittario withstand constant assaults from Pegasis?"_ Even with the doubts, his resolution didn't dissolve. "A Bey's strength comes from the heart! You can do it Sagittario! DON'T GIVE UP!"

**Far Away**

"GO ANDROMEDA!" Andromeda went to attack the two Beys, but they split apart from each other, so Andromeda hit nothing. Ai's eyes narrowed. _"I can't use brute force like I did when I fought those Face Hunters. They weren't smart, and attacked at the same time from the same direction. These girls, however, understand that Beyblade isn't a battle of brute force, but a strategic game as well as power based, and victory is determined by the Blader's Spirit of course, but I don't know if they know that. I can't figure out a strategy for the situation!"_ Tsuyo laughed.

"You're pathetic! You can't even decide how to attack us!" Ai growled. "ARTEMIS!"

"LUPA!" Both of the Beys came in from the sides and attacked Andromeda, sending her up in the air. Dengen laughed. "The power of Andromeda is pathetic!" Ai growled.

"I'll show you that you don't know what you're talking about! ANDROMEDA!" Andromeda landed and went to attack them, but they scattered again. Tsuyo smirked underneath the cowl of her hood.

"Useless. Your methods are useless." Dengen nodded.

"You'll never be able to win against an untrained monkey like that." Naga-sama smiled.

"It's true. If you can't beat these two together, you could never beat Kyoya, and therefore, you'll never be able to beat me!"

"LUPA!"

"ARTEMIS!" The two Beys came in for an attack. The attacks hit Andromeda, and Ai couldn't stop it. She growled as they went together, near a wall.

"_They know the game too well. It's as if Blading, or at the very least fighting, is an essential part of their DNA."_ She looked closely at the battle, but didn't notice anything, so she went for it. "GO ANDROMEDA!" This time, they didn't only separate, but they made it so that Andromeda would hit a wall. It made a bust hole, and caused a lot of damage for Andromeda. Naga-sama laughed.

"You're pathetic. We have a policy not to attack women, but you can hardly call yourself female if you act so much like a brainless man!" Ai looked up at her.

"Why? Why do you attack boys then? Why do you hurt kids, even those like this one," she demanded to know as she motioned her arm towards the little boy. "Why are you acting like this?!" Tsuyo laughed.

"You really don't know?" Dengen smirked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"You're a fool, just like a man." Ai growled.

"Again with the men thing?! What's your problem?!" Naga-sama laughed.

"Why don't you focus more on the battle in front of you rather than your curiosity for what we do?" Ai growled.

"There's gotta be a reason! People don't act senselessly like that! Every action has a story behind it, and I intend to find it out!" Naga-sama's eyes turned into a dark red glare underneath her hood.

"Do you really want to know? Do you honestly want to hear my life's story? Trust me, it's not a happy one, and it'll make your tiny little stupid and innocent heart break. But my life's story isn't the reason behind what I do." Tsuyo nodded.

"It's much bigger than me." Dengen nodded.

"And it's bigger than me. The only person who could possibly achieve our goal is our great Naga-sama." Ai looked freaked out.

"So what, you're a cult or something?!" Naga-sama's eyes glinted.

"Not exactly. We have a mission, a purpose. We're not just out for power. Now, you should focus on your battle." Ai growled. "Your pathetic princess isn't doing so well. You don't know how to attack them. You can't be in two places at once." Suddenly, it hit her.

_"That's right! I keep going after the both of them! I just need to get rid of one of them, then the other!"_ She smirked. "I know exactly how to attack you. GO ANDROMEDA!" Andromeda sped up so all that was seen was a pink light. She headed straight for Nightmare Lupa, but Dengen chuckled.

"Darkness Howling Scream." Tsuyo smirked underneath her hood.

"Moonlight Hidden Shield." Suddenly, a piercing noise came through the air. Ai covered her ears.

"My ears! What is this noise?!" She looked down at the battle. "Andromeda!" Andromeda was majorly wobbling. Naga-sama laughed.

"Painful if you're not used to it, right? I guess I should've told you before you accepted the battle, Nightmare Lupa and Midnight Artemis are the perfect partners, as well as Dengen and Tsuyo." Dengen nodded.

"Darkness Howling Scream makes a sonic vibration that messes up the rotation and the balance of a Bey." Tsuyo nodded.

"And Moonlight Hidden Shield is a Special Move that negates the affects of vibrations of any sort, sound or otherwise." Naga-sama nodded.

"So the only thing affected by any of this is your Bey." They all laughed. Ai glared, her hands still over her ears.

"_I have to think of something, quick!"_

**Wherever the Hell Kyoya is**

The mystery man was laughing.

"Go now Wolf! Show them your stuff! Give this clown a taste of your true power!" Wolf charged towards Leone.

"That's just perfect! ROAR LEONE!" The winds around Leone became more intense. Wolf clashed with the winds and was sent backwards. Wolf jumped up a rock, but then Leone came closer and the winds sent Wolf flying. Wolf started running away from Leone and the tornado around him, but then suddenly turned around and started going in circles around Leone. "What are you running from?!" The Face Hunters were confused too.

"But the enemy isn't able to attack inside the Gale Force Wall!" One of the others smiled.

"He talks a big talk, but can he walk the Beyblade walk?" The Face Hunters started laughing, but Benkei glared at them.

"Zip it! Something's wrong!" Benkei looked closer at Wolf and realized something. "It's not that it isn't attacking! It's using the power of the winds that Leone created to increase the speed of its own rotation!" it was news to Kyoya.

"What was that?!" The mystery man smirked.

"Even if you've noticed by now, it's already too late! Brace yourselves gentlemen. This is Dark Wolf's Special Move." Dark Wolf started charging directly at Leone. "DARKNESS HOWLING BLAZER!" Wolf broke through the tornado, shocking everyone, especially Benkei.

"It sliced through the wind!" Kyoya made a noise in frustration. Wolf attacked Leone once and sent it flying to Kyoya's feet, no longer moving. Kyoya fell to his knees in shock.

"Th-that's so twisted." The mystery man simply smirked as he called back his Dark Wolf.

"That was quite a battle." Kyoya picked up Leone.

"But-but you!" he looked up at him. "If you have this much power, why don't you battle Ginga yourself?" He completely ignored what Kyoya asked.

"I'll make sure you keep the promise you made.

**Far Away**

Pegasis was still attacking Sagittario, even though it was sunset. Ginga smiled.

"Wow, you're totally hanging in there Kenta!" Kenta was tired and breathing heavily.

"Thanks. Beyblading is about heart. It's all over if you don't keep your emotions in check." Ginga smiled, but then he had a serious look on his face. "As expected, Pegasis is reaching its limit. This will decide it. Strike with all the power _you have left_!" Pegasis charged directly at Sagittario. "GO PEGASIS!" Kenta looked at Pegasis.

"This is his final attack! If we can just endure this-!" Pegasis attacked Sagittario and it went flying. "Hang in there Sagittario! Keep battling!" Sagittario landed on the smooth side of a stone staircase, still spinning. Pegasis was majorly wobbling, which Kenta took note of. "Now GO SAGITTARIO!" Sagittario straightened itself and started charging towards Pegasis, attacking it and sending it flying. Kenta started cheering. "Alright! My Sagittario beat Pegasis!"

"Not so fast Kenta!" Kenta was confused, but then a small glimmer appeared in the sky. "What is that?!" Suddenly, that glimmer turned into Pegasis falling down and surrounded by blue. Kenta realized what was going on. "Pegasis Star Blast Attack!" Pegasis landed hard on Sagittario. When Pegasis got off of Sagittario, Sagittario had stopped spinning. Kenta fell to his knees "That's it. I lost this one. I couldn't do it after all. I'm just no match for you Ginga." Ginga walked over to him.

"But you did great Kenta! Luckily, I still had my Special Move at the end there. That's the only thing that let me win the battle." Kenta stood up.

"But, if I lost, then there was no point, and if there aren't any strong opponents, you will just, you will just go off somewhere else again, right?! If you go, then there's no way Ai will stay either!" Ginga was shocked.

"What?!"

"I don't want that! Please Ginga, I'll try harder, I will! I'll become strong enough so I won't lose to you, so please don't leave this town! I don't want you, or Ai to go! If you go, then she's definitely gonna leave!" Ginga looked really confused.

"Did you say leave? I never said anything about leaving this place!" Kenta looked confused.

"Huh? But-" Ginga cut him off, turning towards the stream.

"I told you, I've taken a liking to this town, didn't I?" He turned back towards Kenta. "I don't have any plans to leave right now." Kenta still looked confused.

"What, really? But if that's the case, I don't understand! Before, you wouldn't consider even training us, so, I was sure that, that…" Ginga scratched the back of his head.

" Oh, that. Listen Kenta, with Beyblade, you just can't be taught how to become any stronger, you know? The Bey's strength," he put his hand on his heart, "is decided right here," he took his hand off his heart, "from wanting to win more than anything, like you did Kenta." Kenta looked shocked and amazed.

"You mean like me?" Ginga nodded.

"Yes. That's why I was having a hard time saying I couldn't coach you." He put his hand on the side of his head and rubbed it, his eyes closed and smiling. "Sorry. It seems I caused a bit of a misunderstanding." Kenta smiled.

"Oh, so that's what it was! I feel better now Ginga." Ginga nodded.

"Yeah. If it means a battle like this one, I'm more than happy to stay. I don't mind wanting to hang around somebody who wants to win so badly. Thanks to you, I was able to find another rival that gets my spirit all fired up!" Kenta smiled and nodded once.

"Alright Ginga!" Ginga laughed a little.

"Besides, I think Ai feels the same, but her being here doesn't depend on me. Besides, she's probably doing something really fun that'll keep her here too!"

**Far Away**

Ai still couldn't figure out her way out, and it was sunset. Andromeda had managed to hang on for this long and avoided getting attacked more, but Andromeda was at the very limit of its power.

"_Calm down Ai. You'll figure it out. Just don't get upset. If your emotions get out of control, then your Bey gets out of control. With Andromeda being so weak right now, I can't afford to do something like that. She's at the very limit of her power, and the slightest stupid move, and I'll lose, and they'll destroy that little boy's Bey! I have to win!"_ Tsuyo laughed.

"If only your pathetic Bey could fly away. Too bad, your Bey would be too weak to do something like that." Suddenly, it hit her.

"_That's it! Go up!"_ Ai smirked. "If you guys think that will work against my Andromeda, you're wrong! GO ANDROMEDA!" Andromeda went up a wall, literally. It was sticking to the wall. Naga-sama was in shock.

"What?!" Ai smirked.

"Andromeda's special Spiked Sharp Performance Tip allows it to go on any granular surface, including going up a brick wall. It has a special design on it that locks it in with it!" Naga-sama smirked underneath the cowl of her hood.

"Impressive, but how will that help save you?" Ai smirked.

"By doing this! HIT 'EM HARD ANDROMEDA!" Andromeda suddenly pushed itself off the wall, landing directly on top of Lupa. Dengen was in shock.

"No way!" Andromeda got off of Lupa, and Lupa stopped spinning. "How could such a weak Beyblade defeat my powerful Lupa?!" Ai smirked.

"Because, you do not understand the feelings of your Bey! All you understand is its power! Without being able to understand the feelings of it, you'll never be able to win against me!" Tsuyo smirked.

"Is that so?" Artemis went straight for Andromeda. "Beys don't have feelings! Attack now Artemis!" Ai shook her head.

"If you won't listen, then I'll show you! ANDROMEDA!" A pink aura came from Ai, as well as Andromeda. Too fast for Tsuyo to dodge, Andromeda attacked it, and sent Artemis flying. Naga-sama glared at Ai underneath her cowl.

"Fine, you may have won this time, but for future reference, I don't believe anything that you've said!" They disappeared. Ai looked around in shock.

"Where'd they go?!" The little boy ran up to her, hugging her legs.

"Thank you! Thank you so much!" Suddenly, a voice was calling out.

"Kenji! Kenji!" The boy's eyes widened.

"Mommy!" Ai smiled and picked him up.

"Come on, let's get you to your mother." Ai walked out of the alley. From on top of a building, Naga-sama smiled.

"Girls, good job at making it looked like you were putting up an actual fight. The Special Move thing was great. You nearly won for a little bit there, but you managed to lose perfectly in a believable way. I'm glad you can recognize Beys at a glance, both of you." Dengen smiled.

"Anything for our leader." Tsuyo nodded.

"I'll gladly do anything you ask of me, even give up Beyblade." Naga-sama nodded and smiled.

"I would never ask that of you, but I'm glad to know that." Dengen nodded.

"That's why you're the leader." Naga-sama smirked, a dangerous green glint in her eyes.

"She has no idea about anything. Although it's a shame to let that boy go, it's necessary for our overall plan. When she realizes that the Blader's Soul, or whatever it's called, does nothing, then she'll realize the truth. When she knows that truth in her heart, she will not become one of us, but she will join our cause. I will show her this truth with my Icicle Leoness!" Naga-sama pulled off her hood. Her face was pointed, graceful, with tanned skin and wide green eyes. Her hair was bob length, black with green highlights and bangs of the same sort. Dengen pulled off her hair to reveal her face of a rounded grace, her waist length black hair with red highlights, darker, but not tanned, skin, and red eyes. Tsuyo revealed her sharp features with black hair with pink streaks and curls at the ends of each hair, which made it appear shoulder length, her tanned skin, and her pink eyes. They all laughed.

**Far Away**

It was nighttime. The Face Hunters were walking to the warehouse without Kyoya. Benkei looked disappointed as he sat down.

"Talk about a losing streak. I can't believe Kyoya lost to that guy too!" One of them nodded.

"And who knows where Kyoya is now." One of the others looked towards Benkei.

"Well, what are we supposed to do now, huh? Benkei!" Benkei looked sadly at them.

"There's nothing _to_ do. Kyoya lost the battle, so he had no choice but to go with that guy. We just have to wait for him to contact us." One of the others nodded.

"Well, that's true." Benkei was thinking to himself.

_"But, I'd still like to know who that guy is, and where in the world he took Kyoya."_

**Far Away**

Ai walked into the B-Pit. Madoka was at the front.

"Hey Ai, we're actually closing." Ai nodded, holding up Andromeda.

"Yeah, but I was in a really tough battle earlier, and I'd like for you to take a look at Andromeda." She handed her to Madoka.

"Sure, no problem, but what kind of a battle?" Ai sighed and sat down in a conveniently located chair.

"I face these weirdos called the Energy Amazons. They were really fierce Bladers, well, two of them at least. I didn't battle their leader, but she had the most annoying laugh. It was so high pitched that her laugh had squeaks in it! It hurt my ears!" Madoka was shocked to hear that.

"High-pitched and squeaking?" Ai nodded, looking curious at Madoka's interest.

"Yeah, super annoying. Why, is that important?" Madoka realized how she had acted and waved her hand.

"Oh, it's nothing, nothing at all! Don't worry about it. I'll go fix Andromeda. You should probably head to your hotel room." Madoka headed downstairs. Ai looked on at Madoka as she left, knowing that something was up.

**Song Of Hope: Probably one of the longest chapters I've ever written! This one is nearly 20 pages! In actuality, it's barely 17, but still, the longest chapter I've ever written! Sorry I waited, but here it is! R&R**


	4. Charge! Bull Power!

**Song Of Hope: Dequincy, you are a Guest Reviewer until you have an account. Also, I AM NOT ACCEPTING OCs FROM ANYONE, EVEN OTHER WRITERS! I'm sorry, but I'm trying to redo this story with my OCs and NO ONE ELSES'! That's how this story is going to go. Please just stop sending me reviews with your OCs, okay?! If you want to review, review about how you like the story and what about it you like, not about how much you want me to use your OCs. R&R**

Ginga came running out of a burger store, holding a bag in excitement. He got in some random kid with an ice cream cone's face.

"I got it! The triple beef burger! You don't know me, but I bet you'd like to because of the triple beef burger I'm carrying!" He started walking away, doing a little dance as he did. "It's the last one! Beef burger, beef burger, beef burger! Kenta and Madoka are gonna have serious beef envy, and Ai's gonna wish she liked burgers more than fancy food!" The little kid had a sweat drop on his forehead.

**Far Away**

Benkei was extremely frustrated, making sounds to show how he felt as he practiced with his Bey. He loaded Heat Leone into its Launcher, launching it in frustration. He couldn't stop thinking about Kyoya's battle with Ginga.

* * *

"_GO! PEGASIS STAR BLAST ATTACK!" Pegasis landed right on top of Leone and knocked him out of the stadium. Leone landed behind Kyoya. Ginga smiled and held out his hand, calling back Pegasis. Madoka and Kenta cheered. Kyoya dropped to his knees._

"_But that's…impossible!"_

* * *

Benkei growled as he went to grab his barely spinning Bey.

"Ginga! HAGANE!" He reached down to grab his Bey. He growled as he imagined Ginga in front of him, and launched his Bey directly at him. Of course, he wasn't actually there, so Benkei just launched his Heat Leone at a wall. His Bey bounced behind him as he kept growling. Suddenly, the mystery man's laugh cut through. Benkei, still growling, turned towards it "Y-y-you again?!" The mystery man's frown turned into a malicious smirk. Benkei took a few steps towards him. "What've you done with Kyoya?!" The mystery man's face didn't change.

"Well as you may remember, he lost, so he's keeping up his end of the deal." He thought about where Kyoya was training. "In my special training center, he is learning how to maximize his power. When I deem him ready, he shall return. Then, I shall have him defeat Ginga Hagane." Benkei was getting mad.

"He's not a lab rat!" The mystery man kept smirking.

"Is that so?" He started reaching into his pocket. "Regardless, if you want your little friend back sooner," he pulled his hand out, enclosed over something, "just defeat Ginga Hagane yourself with this." He opened up his hand to reveal a Bey.

"B-b-but that's Dark Bull! That has a rare WBBA standard Fusion Wheel not made by BP Inc, unlike almost every other Fusion Wheel! And that Spin Track, I've never seen it before! How did you get that Spin Track?!" The mystery man gave a simple nod.

"That's correct. The ferocious rampaging bovine Dark Bull is a Beyblade that specializes in Upper Attacks, and, as you said, it has a rare Fusion Wheel not made by the usual company, BP Inc. They thought it was too powerful, but another company managed to make it and push it through the WBBA approval process. However, it wasn't sold in any stores due to them all thinking the same thing as what BP Inc said. As for the Spin Track, it _is_ made by BP Inc, and as for how I got it, let's just say I have my ways." Benkei was in shock.

"And, you're giving it to me?!" The mystery man had an evil, ominous smile on his face.

"Yes." He chuckled. Benkei hesitated, moving his arm back and forth several times until he actually grabbed the Bey. He looked extremely unsure, but then smiled evilly once he had it.

"With this Beyblade, Ginga will be-" the mystery man cut him off.

"Ginga? Who said anything about you battling Ginga first thing?" Benkei looked extremely confused.

"But you just said I should defeat him myself!" The mystery man nodded.

"Yes, that that's only after you defeat a certain heiress. Should you defeat her, then you should be able to defeat Ginga with only a little more training, but be warned. This girl knows any Bey like the back of her hand, even the non-standard parts. She can read its abilities just by looking at it." Benkei raised an eyebrow.

"Um, okay, who is this heiress I'm looking for?" The mystery man smirked evilly.

"The next head of her family and the successor to BP Inc," he whispered the name into Benkei's ear. He smirked at the name he heard.

"Is that who she really is? Well then, with Dark Bull, both of them will be history! They will both learn the taste of defeat just as I did!" He thought back to when he had first lost.

* * *

_Benkei, plus two of the Face Hunters (by nicknames Blue Shirt and Hat Guy), were under a train bridge, and Benkei was holding Kyoya by his coat. Benkei was pissed._

"_What'd you just say?! I dare you to say that again! I double dare ya!" Kyoya was smirking._

"_I'll say it as many times as I want. It's not my habit to battle weak opponents, alright?" Benkei growled, but one Blue Shirt backed up Benkei._

"_There's no way you can win against Benkei!" Hat Guy nodded._

"_You're really cruisin' for a Beyblade brusin'!" Kyoya just chuckled. Benkei let go and they got ready for a battle. Kyoya still looked confident in his victory._

"_This is your last chance to run buddy!" Benkei looked mad._

"_Bite Beyblade bean pole!" He launched his Bey, and Kyoya did the same._

"_Benkei, let it rip!" The two Beys clashed fiercely. Blue Shirt and Hat Guy cheered._

"_Yeah! You rock Benkei!" He started laughing._

"_Not so smug now, eh pal?!" Kyoya had a pleasantly surprised smirk on his face._

"_You do have power, but that's all!" Benkei growled._

"_We'll see!" Kyoya threw out his arm._

"_Attack Leone!" Leone started collecting winds around itself and attacked Benkei's Heat Leone, sending it flying and making it stop spinning. Benkei was in shock._

"_My Bey! It was repelled?!" Kyoya smirked and held up his Rock Leone. Then, he turned around._

"_See ya."_

"_Wait!" Curious, he turned around and looked at Benkei. "One, one more time!" Benkei launched his Bey, but Leone beat it in one hit. Benkei's Bey went right past him and cut his coat. He kept battling Kyoya, and ended up with 7 cuts on his jacket from losing to Kyoya. Benkei fell over from exhaustion as Kyoya chuckled to himself. Benkei was still determined. "Not done! I'm not done yet!" Kyoya smirked._

"_No matter how many times he falls, he just keeps getting back up!" He held out his Launcher and Bey. "It's like fighting a bull!" Benkei smirked._

"_Thanks! I am like a bull!" He put his hand on the ripcord. "And here are my horns!" He launched and kept battling over and over again._

_It was sunset, and he still hadn't managed to beat Kyoya once. Benkei was lying down on the ground, his arms spread out. Blue Shirt and Hat Guy spoke in unison._

"_That's one tired bull, I mean Benkei." Benkei started getting up into a sitting position. He grabbed his launching arm, which was in pain._

"_Ouchie!" Kyoya looked at him straight in the eyes._

"_You fought well, very well." Benkei was fully standing._

"_One more time!" He got out his Launcher. "One more time!" He got out his Bey. "One more time!" He fell to his knees, his face on the ground. Blue Shirt ran up to him._

"_Benkei!" Hat Guy came up to him as well._

"_Are you okay?" Benkei burst into laughter, confusing Hat Guy and Blue Shirt._

"_You're the first person ever to stop my Beyblade's charge." He looked at Kyoya. "What'd ya know? I-I-I lost. But it feels good!" He looked up at Kyoya, nearly hysterical. "Why does it feel good?! Tell me why!" He was laughing, and Kyoya looked at him like he was an alien._

"_What a strange dude." Benkei started getting up._

"_I am now your biggest fan! I'm going with ya, even if you say no! I'm gonna follow you!" Kyoya smirked, his eyes closed as he walked away._

"_Do whatever you want." Benkei started following him._

"_Thanks! Your permission is important!" Benkei was laughing as he followed Kyoya. "I've never met a Blader like you Kyoya! You could teach me so much!"_

* * *

Benkei was back in reality.

_"Please hold on Kyoya!"_ He held out his Launcher. "Let's go Dark Bull!" He shouted as he launched the red Bey. It started going crazy before it stopped spinning. "Huh? It's like I'm the one being spun around by the Beyblade!" He smiled. "Interesting." He imagined himself fighting a bull, grabbing it by the horns and riding on its back. "Will I be able to master you, or will you throw me off? Let's find out!"

**At Bey Park**

"LET IT RIP!" Kenta was battling Akira, smiling. Madoka was standing right by him.

"This should be good. My Bey is a Stamina Type, and Akira's is an Attack Type." Akira looked excited.

"GO! Keep attacking!" Madoka smiled.

"Hm. Interesting analysis." Kenta smiled, seeing Akira Bey being almost completely drained.

"Alright! Now!" Sagittario attacked Raven several times before knocking it out of the stadium. Akira was disappointed.

"Aw! I lost again!" He put his hand on his face, similar to a face palm. Madoka looked pretty proud.

"Kenta, you're really starting to understand the unique powers of Beyblades!" Kenta laughed a little, but Akira looked extremely confused.

"Unique powers of Beyblades?" Madoka nodded.

"Yeah. It's really important to understand your own Bey. If you do that, you may even be able to win against Ginga." Kenta nodded.

"Yeah! That's why I was able to have a good battle with Ginga before!" Ai came in, holding a shopping bag.

"Hey Madoka, I got you a really cute dress!" She held up a pink dress with a black belt and blue stars on the belt. "Since I know we're the same size, I just tried it on myself, and it fit perfectly, so it should totally fit you too!" She realized Madoka wasn't responding and smiled. "Beyblade talk, huh?" Then, Ginga ran in.

"Listen up everyone! I GOT IT! The triple beef burger!" He was confused on why no one was reacting. "Excuse me?" Ai laughed.

"No one cares about your burger! They're talking Beys right now! Bey beats burgers, hands down." Ginga turned to her.

"But it's the triple beef burger!" She narrowed her eyes at him, but playfully and jokingly.

"So, Ginga, does that mean you think burgers are better than Beys?" He looked shocked, his face blue.

"N-no, I'm just hungry, yeah, that's it!" Everyone else was completely ignoring them. Osamu was asking a question.

"So, there are four types of Beys?" Madoka nodded.

"That's correct! There are! Beyblades have-" Kenta cut her off.

"Let me! There are 4 types, Attack, Balance, Defense, and Stamina." Madoka pulled out her laptop.

"Correct again. An Attack Type Bey focuses on Attack Strength of course, like Ginga's Pegasis, and then there's Balance Types, which have equal in two or more areas, like Ai's Andromeda, which means it doesn't have many weak points, but it also doesn't have any strong points. A Balance Type usually is equal in Attack and Defense, but it can be equal in Attack and Stamina, or Defense and Stamina, or it can be equal in Attack, Defense, and Stamina." Ginga looked in his bag and looked really mad.

"Huh?! A hot dog?! NO!" Ai laughed.

"You didn't even bother checking the bag! That is _so_ like you!" Madoka kept talking.

"Defense Type Beys are really able to withstand an attack. You catch my drift?" Ginga had the hotdog in his mouth.

"The guy at the counter must've mad a mistake!" Ai was still laughing.

"You just figured that out?" He looked at her, still mad.

"Yeah, so what?!" He looked back at the bag and got even madder. "He forgot the fries too!" Ai was rolling on the floor in laughter.

"Oh my goodness! I can't breathe! This is too funny! You forgot to check to make sure you had the right order, and you didn't even get your fries!" Madoka was still talking.

"Lastly, there's Stamina Type. This Bey sustains power, so it can spin all day and night and reach the whole stadium." Kenta nodded and held up his Bey.

"Like my Sagittario!" Madoka nodded.

"That's right." People were looking at their Beys and saying what their types were. Ai slowly stopped laughing as they kept saying things, and Ginga ate his hotdog. Both of them were smiling. Ai looked at Ginga.

"Remember when we were that young and that enthusiastic about Beyblade?" He smirked and put his fist on his chest.

"What'd ya mean? I'm still that enthusiastic! I'll shout it from the rooftops, 'I love Beyblade, I love Beyblade'!" A sweat drop appeared on her forehead.

"You're apparently that childish too." Akira started talking.

"So, mine is an Attack Type. It has attack power, but not stamina, so that means Kenta's Stamina time waited without attacking for my stamina to wear out!" Kenta laughed a little.

"Yep, that's right!" Ginga popped up by them.

"True that!" Ai popped up by them as well.

"Can't do anything in Beyblade without a basic understanding about Beyblades themselves." Ginga nodded, closing his eyes and putting his hand on his heart.

"But, even more important than that is learning about the core of a Beyblade." Ai nodded, mimicking Ginga's position.

"You can't do anything without using heart." Madoka nodded.

"And you can't forget good maintenance." Ginga nodded.

"That's right, but a having heart that loves Beyblading makes a Beyblader stronger." Ai nodded.

"And loving your Beyblade itself makes you and your Bey even stronger!" She held up Andromeda. "I love my Beyblade, Andromeda, more than anything else in the world! We're an amazing duo, right Andromeda?" They looked at Ginga and Ai in amazement. They then all started getting excited.

**Far Away**

Benkei had his Beyblade ready with 10 of the Face Hunters ready. They all launched their Beys.

"LET IT RIP!" Benkei launched Dark Bull.

"LET IT RIP!" It started going at the Beys, attacking them one by one. "1, 2, 3, 4, 5, and 6, 7, 8, 9, 10!" He cheered, imagining himself as a cowboy who had just tamed a bull. "Yes! I've mastered it!" One of the Face Hunters looked really scared.

"Benkei, enough." One of the others nodded.

"Yeah, you've mastered it. That's enough." Benkei was getting really scary.

"I'll say when it's enough, and it's not enough! Did you hear me?! It's not enough! In order for me to win against _her_, I need all the training I can get! She knows Beys like the back of her hand from the instant she sees them, and it goes along with being the future CEO of BP Inc, understand me! You can do better than that! My bull block won't stop! Ba-bull block! Bull block! Bull block! Bull block!" He imagined attacking Ginga. "Bull block! BULL UPPERCUT!" Ginga disappeared, and Dark Bull put a hole through the wall in the shape of a bullhead. He started walking towards it. "Bull! Bull! Bull! BA-BA-BA-BA-BULL!"

**Far Away**

Madoka was sitting on a park bench, wearing that new dress that Ai had found for her (she had been forced to wear it). Her hair was also brushed back, and a she had a black headband with blue stars on it in her hair. She looked quite fashionable as she happily typed about something. Osamu, Takashi, and Akira were battling with Kenta in a small stadium. Takashi looked excited.

"One day, I wanna become Blader, like Ginga or Ai!" Osamu smirked.

"Good luck! Better start practicing…a lot!" Akira tried to act like Ginga.

"Having a heart that loves Beyblading makes a Beyblader stronger!" Takashi laughed a little.

"Is that your Ginga?" Osamu smiled.

"Not even close! Maybe you should try Ai!" He made his voice high. "Loving your Beyblade itself makes you and your Bey even stronger!" Akira shook his head, smiling.

"You're worse than me!" They all laughed. Kenta smiled and held up his Sagittario.

_"Beyblading is the best."_

"BA-BA-BA-BULL!" They were all scared as Benkei stomped on the ground. He had Blue Shirt, Hat Guy, Dew Rag, and Short Dude with him.

"Benkei!" Kenta tried to be brave as he walked up to them.

"Wh-what do you want from us?" It was extremely obvious that he was still scared. He was shaking. Benkei smirked.

"Do you need to go to the bathroom kid?" Kenta kept trying to be brave.

"So what if I do?"

"BULL!" Kenta screamed a little and flinched. "My business ain't with you kid!" Kenta looked confused.

"Huh? It isn't?" Benkei was still smirking.

"Come with your friends to the Old Warehouse District. Don't go to the new one, and don't bring those guys," he said, pointing at Osamu, Takashi, and Akira, "but your strong friends!"

**Later – At the Old Warehouse District**

Madoka (who had taken the time to change into her normal outfit), Kenta, Ai, and Ginga were all in the graffiti littered Warehouse District. Madoka was scared.

"My advice, we turn around and don't have anything more to do with those guys." Kenta nodded.

"I agree. It's not like they have anything over our heads to force us to be here anyway!" Ginga shook his head.

"If we didn't show up, then they'd come looking for us. They mean business." Madoka nodded.

"That's true, but-" Ai cut her off.

"They might take Sagittario again!" Ginga nodded.

"And then they might come after you next Madoka." Madoka freaked out.

"WHAT?!" Ginga smiled.

"Relax, I'm just kidding!" Madoka calmed down.

"Yeah, but I'm not laughing." Kenta noticed something and pointed at it.

"Hey, look at that!" They looked at a crate high up on a stack with a bullhead shaped hole it in. Bananas fell out and they scared Madoka, but when she noticed what they were, she calmed down. Ginga just looked at the weirdly.

"They're bananas." Ai looked at the hole.

"But look at the hole they came from." Kenta nodded.

"That's what I meant!" They looked at it. Madoka decided to state the obvious.

"That's…a big hole." Ginga looked suspiciously at it, but Ai was analyzing it with her eyes. They kept walking, and holes like it were everywhere. Kenta noticed.

"There's another one!" Madoka nodded.

"What is going on with all these holes?!" Ai was thinking to herself.

_"There's only one Spin Track that can do this, but it hasn't even been released! As far as I know, it's still in development and all of its abilities aren't known yet! Who could get a hold of such an advanced Spin Track?!"_ Benkei saw them coming.

"I'll defeat you, then I'll defeat Ginga and get Kyoya back! Come on!" Suddenly, Ai and Ginga stopped. Madoka looked concerned.

"What is it?" Kenta looked up at them.

"Uh, Ginga?" Ginga looked towards Ai.

"Do you hear that?" She nodded.

"Yeah, I hear it." They both thought the same thing in their heads.

_"The cry of a Beyblade."_ Suddenly, a Bey came out of a wall, leaving a bullhead shaped hole. It landed in front of them. Madoka was amazed.

"What power!" Ai's eyes widened and then narrowed angrily as she looked at the Bey.

_"I knew it! It's the new Spin Track! But, it has the rejected Dark Fusion Wheel! Who has the ability to get those parts?!"_ Ginga just looked at the hole.

"That hole! So it's true! It was made by a Beyblade! Talk about an awesome force!" It hopped around and then sped off somewhere. Ginga and Ai started going after it. Madoka called after them.

"Guys, don't go!" Kenta called after them.

"Hey, wait up!" They started calling after them. Ginga and Ai followed it into an empty warehouse. Ginga opened the door and they both went in. Ginga looked around, and so did Ai, but Ginga looked at Ai after a little bit.

"I saw a reaction on your face. It wasn't how you normally react to Beyblades. What's wrong with the one you saw?" She kept looking around for the mystery Bey.

"That Bey was a Dark BullH145SD, but the Dark Fusion Wheel was originally made by BP Inc. It was too powerful, so the idea and the Fusion Wheel designs were thrown away. The H145 Spin Track is still under development. And hasn't been released yet because it's unpredictable, and it can go out of control. Beta Testers for that Spin Track have gotten hurt by their own Beys." Madoka and Kenta came in closely behind them. Suddenly, they heard Benkei chuckling. They Bey returned to his hand.

"Very good. You understand your situation. But, that kind of information is expected from the heiress and future CEO of Beyblade Parts Incorporated." He stepped out of the shadows. Madoka and Kenta were in shock. Madoka looked at Ai.

"You're the daughter of Hiroto Minasan, the CEO of BP Inc?" Ai glared at him.

"How did you find out? And who gave you those parts?! The Dark Fusion Wheel is too powerful for competitive use, and that Spin Track is still in development, and therefore, it's illegal to use!" Benkei laughed.

"A little birdie told me, and that same little birdie gave me this new Bey, including these parts." Kenta looked at her.

"Why didn't you tell us?" She didn't stop looking at Benkei as she answered his question.

"I didn't exactly keep it a secret. I don't care whether people know about it or not, but I prefer to let people figure it out themselves." Madoka figured it out.

"That's why you're always shopping! You love clothes, and you don't really need to worry about money because you're rich!" Kenta looked at Ginga.

"Did you know about this?" He nodded, looking at Kenta.

"Well, yeah, but I respect why Ai wants people to figure it out themselves." Benkei started getting mad.

"I'M RIGHT HERE!" The all turned towards him. Madoka and Kenta freaked out, hiding behind Ginga and Ai. Ginga started glaring at him.

"Right. Back on subject. So, you made the bull shaped holes!" Benkei smirked, stepping forward.

"That's right! They were made while training to defeat my opponent!" He looked towards Ai. "Ai Minasan, no matter what, you're going down!" She looked excited.

"Really? Me? You want to battle me? You don't want to battle Ginga?!" Benkei had a sweat drop on his forehead.

"Um, yeah." She jumped up and down in excitement.

"Alright!" Ginga pouted.

"But this looks like an awesome battle! Are you sure I can't battle instead?!" Ai was still happy.

"Nope, you heard him! He wants to battle me, not you!" Benkei's sweat drop got bigger.

_"These are the guys who beat 100 Face Hunters, and Ginga actually managed to beat Kyoya like this? This has got to be a joke."_ He shouted. "HEY, STOP IT! I WANT TO BATTLE NOW!" Ginga kept pouting, but Ai got serious.

"Alright then! I accept your challenge! Let's battle!" She got out her Launcher, her Launcher Grip, her Bey Pointer, and Heart Andromeda. Benkei put his Dark Bull into its Launcher. When Ginga saw it was getting serious, he put his hands on Madoka and Kenta's shoulder.

"We should take shelter. This looks like it'll be a serious battle." They nodded and went in between some crates.

"3-! 2-! 1-! LET IT RIP!" They both launched their Beys. They started chasing each other in a circle.

"GO ANDROMEDA!"

"HIT HER HARD DARK BULL!" Madoka pulled out her laptop. Kenta looked amazed.

"I've never seen this Beyblade before!"

"Dark Bull. It appears to be a Balance Type Beyblade. Fascinating." Kenta looked worried.

"But Andromeda is a Balance Type too!" Ginga nodded.

"That means that they're well suited to battle each other." Andromeda and Bull were attacking each other. They were both staying in the same place, until Andromeda started getting pushed back by Dark Bull. Kenta was shocked.

"Andromeda is getting pushed back?!" Madoka nodded.

"Look at this. Benkei has a larger mass than Ai, and so, when he launches, he puts far more initial power behind his Bey than Ai can!" Ginga nodded.

"I see." Kenta was still shocked.

"But, but-!" Kenta thought of earlier, when Ai had talked about Beyblade.

* * *

"_Loving your Beyblade itself makes you and your Bey even stronger!" She held up Andromeda. "I love my Beyblade, Andromeda, more than anything else in the world!"_

* * *

He smiled.

"Ai, she can't lose!" Ginga smiled and nodded.

"That's right!" Ai smirked.

"Okay, let's do this! GO ANDROMEDA!" It was as if the symbol of Andromeda's Face bolt pulsed behind her. Andromeda started pushing Dark Bull back. Benkei was shocked, but he smirked.

"Not too bad!" Ai smiled.

"You either!" She became serious. "But, as the daughter of Hiroto Minasan, I have to ask you, where did you get those parts?! The Bull Face Bolt, the Bull Energy Ring, and the Semi Defense Performance Tip are all standard parts made by BP Inc, and approved by the WBBA. The Dark Fusion Wheel, however, was thrown out by BP Inc, and the Horn 145 Spin Track is still under development, and it hasn't been approved by the WBBA yet for street or competitive use!" Benkei smirked.

"Let's make a deal. I win, you use your resources to help me with a little problem that I'll elaborate on after I win. If you somehow manage to win, then I'll spill the beans on the parts." Ai smiled seriously.

"Sounds like a good deal. I'll take it. GO ANDROMEDA!" Andromeda attacked Bull and sent it flying onto an overhanging support beam. Andromeda jumped up and attacked Bull again. Ai smiled. "Doing good Andromeda!" Benkei smirked.

"_Don't be impatient. There will be a chance."_ Ai was still smirking, but she was frowning in her mind.

"_The Horn 145 Spin Track is still under development, so all of its abilities aren't known yet. For the most part, I can tell that it's really good for attacking, but what kind of attacks? And how should I fight to beat Benkei? With a bull, you don't use strategy to fight, but brute force, so that's what I'll do, in order to determine the practical use abilities of the Spin Track!"_ Bull fell off of the beam. Andromeda followed it down. Benkei smirked.

"_Now, a chance to win!_" He shouted out. "Strike! BULL UPPERCUT!" Dark Bull tilted so that its Spin Track was exposed enough to attack Andromeda. They fiercely clashed, but it was obvious that Andromeda was taking all the damage. Ai was in shock.

"What?! Andromeda, RUN!" Andromeda managed to jump over the attacking Dark Bull, which went into a wall, creating another bull shaped hole and breaking a support beam. Bull came out of the hole and went back at Andromeda, still attacking her. "So, that's the power of the H145 Spin Track!" Kenta looked at Madoka.

"What's she talking about?!" Madoka analyzed it.

"The Spin Track has a very peculiar shape. See?" Ginga and Kenta both looked at it. Kenta was shocked.

"It looks like a bull's horns!" Ginga nodded.

"Yeah, it does!" Madoka nodded.

"But not just any bull, a raging bull, and because of the shape, it makes for a great Upper Attack, which is really hard to do. Benkei lured Ai into a place where it would be possible." Kenta looked confused.

"Why are Upper Attacks harder to do?" Madoka showed a simulation.

"For the most part, Beys are generally level with each other. With an Upper Attack, one Bey is higher than the other Bey. The lower Beyblade then attack while the higher Beyblade is still above it." Kenta nodded.

"Oh, I see!" Ginga looked troubled.

"So, if Ai makes the mistake of going above Bull again, she'll be in a lot of trouble." Madoka nodded.

"That's right." Bull flung Andromeda behind itself. Benkei laughed.

"Just what I expected of you Ai Minasan! You're not gonna allow me to win that easily!" Ai nodded.

"I'm going to win, and I'm going to find out where you got these parts from! GO ANDROMEDA!" Andromeda went up a wall, onto a support beam, and then came back down. Kenta was wide eyed.

"She knows what'll happen!" Madoka nodded.

"Why is she doing that again?!"

"Calm down Kenta, Madoka." They looked in shock at Ginga. "She knows what she's doing." Benkei smirked.

"You're good! That's why defeating you is gonna be all the more sweet! My blood, sweat, and tears are about to pay off big time!" Ai looked confident in her strategy.

"ATTACK WITH ALL YOUR MIGHT ANDROMEDA!"

"BATTLE DARK BULL!" Dark Bull created a glowing red energy disk that clashed with a pink streak of light. It caused a whirlwind that swirled the crates around. Ginga a crate coming at them. He grabbed onto Kenta and Madoka, putting them under himself so that he would be crushed by the crate instead of them. Ai saw that and acted.

"SAVE THEM ANDROMEDA!" Andromeda went away from Dark Bull and circled around them, making the crate float above them. "GINGA!" He realized they weren't dead and then stood up. He got out Pegasis.

"PEGASIS!" He launched his Bey directly at the crate, crushing it into tiny bits and pieces. Andromeda came back over, and Ginga sighed in relief. "That was too close." He called Pegasis back to his hand. Kenta looked around.

"We're okay!" Madoka was blushing from what Ginga did. She looked up at him, thinking about how he had put himself in danger to save them. Kenta saw the support beam that had been hit earlier was collapsing. He screamed. Madoka saw that and screamed too. Giant pieces of concrete were heading directly for Ai.

"Ai, look out!" Kenta shouted to her as well.

"AI!" Ginga started loading Pegasis in the Launcher again, but then Benkei lunged at a very confused Ai and pushed her out of the way. Benkei was on top of her, and she saw how she would've become an Ai pancake if it weren't for Benkei. Kenta looked confused.

"Benkei." Madoka looked equally confused.

"Why did he…?" Ginga simply smiled, understanding what had just happened. Benkei looked really embarrassed, but then Ai gave him a questioning glance.

"Benkei?" Benkei then not only realized that he just saved his opponent, but that he was on top of his opponent, who was also a girl. He jumped up, blushing a little.

"I was, um." Ai stood up, looking at him.

"Benkei…you…saved-" Benkei cut her off.

"No! No I didn't! You just never mind! Keep battling AI!" Dark Bull started charging at her. She smiled.

"Alright then! GO ANDROMEDA!" They clashed, releasing a lot of power. Benkei sent Andromeda flying.

"BULL UPPERCUT!" He cheered. "That's it! I win sucka!" Madoka and Kenta were shocked.

"Ai…"

"Lost?" Ginga smiled.

"Don't be so sure." They looked at him.

"Huh?" Ai smirked.

"This is it! SPECIAL MOVE!" Benkei was shocked.

"What?! You have a Special Move?!" Ai smirked.

"That's right! GO ANDROMEDA SPIRAL CHAIN ASSAULT!" Andromeda spiraled down, landing directly on the top of Dark Bull, spinning both like a Bey, but spinning around in a circle above Bull, creating a huge crater. Bull stopped spinning as Ai called Andromeda back to her hand. Benkei was in shock.

"Bull!" he sank to his knees, looking in the hole that contained his Bey. Madoka got her laptop and analyzed it.

"I see! The bumps on the Heart Fusion Wheel are like chains, so when it spins like that, with normal rotation, plus the spinning around in the way it is, adds friction, and more attack power, and therefore, it causes a lot of damage!" Ai smirked.

"I've been waiting for a chance to use that attack." She frowned, looking at Benkei, who was on his knees. "Now talk. Who gave you those parts?" Benkei looked up at them.

"I don't know his name. It was some guy in a suit. He gave me the entire Bey. He had dark hair and purple eyes." Ai sighed.

"That could be anyone in BP Inc. I can think of at least 10 guys who fit that description, and those are only the guys who work directly with my dad." She smiled at Benkei. "But that battle was a lot of fun!" Benkei was shocked.

"Huh? Was fun?" Madoka and Kenta looked at her like she was an alien, but Ginga smiled. Ai walked towards him.

"That battle was the most fun! Your technique was amazing! The Bull Uppercut was so powerful, if I had received it full on, I would've lost for sure!" She grabbed Bull out of the hole and brought it over to Benkei. She smiled at him. "You should keep practicing with Dark Bull. You have a great connection with him. I can feel it." Benkei looked confused.

"A great connection with Dark Bull?" She nodded.

"Yes. I can tell that over time, you'll come to truly love this Bey, and only this Bey! It's best to have one, and especially to have one that fits you well, and Dark bull fits you like a glove. You're gonna really love him one day!" Benkei swiped it out of her hands.

"I don't love my Bey! I use it to battle!" Ai still smiled.

"That's fine." She held out her hand for a handshake. "Why don't we battle some other time, for fun?" Benkei was still in shock. He looked like he was gonna take that hand.

"With you, never!" He grabbed his arm with his other hand and started walking away. She looked confused.

"Bizarre."

**Later – At a Burger Place**

"Alright, I took the wrong bag earlier. All hail the triple beef burger!" They were all enjoying meals, well, short of Ai. She looked at her burger like it was an alien. Ginga was still happy. "I had to beg them to make me a new one, but it's worth it!" He took a big bite. "Yum! Hot dogs are for losers! Burgers are for winners! This is the best!" He took another big bite. "Funny how battling a bull makes you hungry for beef." Ai looked scared of her food.

"Not me. How can you eat this? Isn't there any sushi or something here?" Kenta shook his head.

"No, it's a burger place." Ai shoved her burger at Ginga, who had finished chowing down on his triple beef burger.

"You can have mine. I'll just order room service when I get back to the hotel." Ginga cheered.

"Alright!" He started chowing down on Ai's, and then noticed Madoka. She had her straw in her mouth, but she wasn't drinking. She was just absent-mindedly messing with it. "Madoka, is something wrong?" She looked at him.

"Huh? No, I was just that it was kind of weird." Ginga took a bite of Ai's burger.

"Weird? Well, what is it?"

"Well, it's Benkei. I'm thinking why a Face Hunter like him, who'll do whatever it takes to win, would save Ai." She thought about how he had pushed Ai out of the way. Kenta looked up from his food.

"Yeah Madoka, that is weird!" Ai calmly smiled.

"What do you mean? I don't thinks it's weird at all, not in the slightest." Madoka and Kenta gave Ai confused looks, but Ginga had a similar smile on his face.

"I agree with Ai. You can tell that he had trained really hard to be able to battle her, and he wanted to win honestly." Ai nodded, getting out Andromeda.

"He trained really hard with his new Bey. Even though it's not standard, it's an amazing Bey, and I think it fits him perfectly. With all of that, it made him really want to win fair and square. Plus, they may be cold hearted, but that could've killed me! They have hearts somewhere, and no one's heart would be able to stand by and see that happen." Not far from them, Benkei was chowing down on a humungous pile of burgers, thinking to himself.

_"Ba-ba-ba-bull! Next time, I definitely won't lose! Why did I save that stupid Ai back there anyway?! She's so annoying, with her talk about loving your Bey! What was I thinking?"_ He unwrapped a burger and shoved the whole thing in his mouth, including his hands, which he then bit. He shouted and pulled his hands out of his mouth. They had bite marks on them and they were pulsing red. Tears were streaming down his face.

**Song Of Hope: Do-do-do. Another chap bites the dust! R&R**


	5. Vengeful Gasher

**Song Of Hope: I must say, I'm having more fun with this than I thought I would! Can't wait to get this chapter out of the way though. I never liked Tetsuya. R&R**

Benkei was training outside the city, in a forest by the sea, and with a beach. He was breathing heavily as he got ready to launch his Bey.

"Ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-bull!" He launched Dark Bull. "LET IT RIP!" Dark Bull hit a tree with a large chunk taken out of it, like a giant axe hit it. It spun there for a few seconds before falling out, no longer spinning. He put his Launcher hand on his launching arm. "Man, my arm's as stiff as a board." He took his hand off his arm and reached down and grabbed his Bey, holding it up to his face. "But a sore arm isn't an excuse to quit. Kyoya's out there, training harder." He imagined Kyoya without his coat, launching Leone in space (and he wasn't wearing a space suit). Kyoya attacked Bey after Bey, and they were on some sort of invisible floor. Benkei then shook his head. "Snap out of it! I've gotta become stronger, for Kyoya sake!" He looked at his Bey. "I've gotta become stronger with Dark Bull!" Suddenly, something came to his mind.

* * *

_Ai smiled at him._

"_You have a great connection with Dark Bull. I can feel it."_

* * *

"_You'll come to truly love this Bey, and only this Bey."_

* * *

"_You're gonna really love him one day."_

* * *

Benkei shook his head, trying to get Ai's words out of it.

"Dark Bull is just a Beyblade! It's just a tool that I use! It's not a 'him', it's an 'it', and I will use it to get back Kyoya! LET IT RIP, FOR THE THOUSANDTH TIME!" He finally managed to knock over the tree. "Ba-ba-BA-BA-BA-BA-BULL!" He tied a roped around his waist, then around the tree and started dragging it along the beach. "1 2 3 4! Pull that pine a little more! Left right, left right, left right, left right!" Then, he just plain shouted, until he approached an odd sight. "Crabs?" He looked up at saw a guy playing with them. He had long dark brown hair, and wore a small pale lavender vest with a long brown shirt underneath, a cape that resembles the shell of a crab, dark blue jeans, and gray and white shoes. He was playing with the claws of one of the crabs. He was holding a very scratched up Beyblade. Benkei was surprised. "Mad Gasher!" The guy holding it held it up higher.

"Are you feeling a little crabby?" He started laughing.

**Far Away**

Kids, feeling safer with Ginga and Ai around to protect them, were battling everywhere, not so scared of attacks. People were also being drawn to the B-Pit to get their Beys repaired. In fact, two people where in there waiting for their repaired Beys, while two others were waiting to give them to Madoka to repair them.

"How are the repairs going on my Bey?"

"What about mine?" Madoka was going to the shelf behind the counter, reaching for the boxes.

"One at a time! I've got them right here guys! Hold on!" She went to get the Beys. Ginga, Ai, and Kenta were in there with them. Kenta smiled.

"Madoka sure is busy today, huh?" Ginga nodded.

"Yep, that's because she'd the best in town. Ai nodded in agreement.

"I've never met a better Beyblade Mechanic than her. None of the ones that work for my dad have ever been able to see damage at a glance like she can." Madoka grabbed a box and brought it to the awaiting boys.

"Here you are guys." She handed each of them their Beys. "Take care of your Beys now, okay? Remember to be good to your Beys, and they'll be good to you." They thanked her and left. She smiled. "Okay, next customer please." Suddenly, two kids came in, crying their eyes out and holding something. "Oh no! What's wrong?!" One of them held out the item.

"Look! Look! Look at this!" It was a Beyblade that was covered in scratches and with a giant piece taken out of it, the missing piece next to the Beyblade. It was the same for the other Beyblade. Everyone was in shock, but Madoka was also extremely angry.

"This is horrible! What happened to these Beys?!" One of them was blubbering.

"A scary guy!" The other boy nodded.

"He said 'I'm gonna scratch up your Bey, just like my Mad Gasher'! My poor little defenseless Bey!" Madoka was pissed beyond belief at that point.

"What a terrible thing to do! It's unforgivable!" She started running out. Ai tried to grab her arm, but Madoka was out of her reach, so she ran after the angered mechanic.

"Madoka, wait!" Ginga nodded, following them.

"Yeah, wait!" Kenta ran after them.

"You need to wait up!"

**Later**

They were still chasing after Madoka, but Ai finally managed to grab her arm.

"MADOKDA!" Madoka stopped and turned around.

"What?! What could be more important than finding the horrible person who did this that you have to stop me?!" Ginga looked freaked out.

"Madoka, calm down. We want to get this guy was much as you do!" She glared at him.

"Then how come you're all so calm?!" Ai looked mad.

"I can't speak for Ginga, but I've dealt with guys like these before!" She remembered it. "There are always people in the world who want to harm Beys, and they usually have reasons for it. They're horrible, but those situations can twist people up, and going in angry doesn't help. The first time I dealt with guys like that, I had to have my dad send someone to save me. In fact, he had to call in a favor with someone at the WBBA." Ginga nodded.

"While I've never actually been kidnapped before, I have encountered guys like that too. The best thing to do is stay calm, split up, and look for them." Kenta looked worried.

"You mean, like, in teams right?" Ginga shook his head.

"No, alone. If you're worried about something bad happening, then we can call for each other." Ai nodded.

"Great idea." She looked at Kenta. "Do you have a cell phone?" Kenta shook his head.

"No." She dug into her pocket and grabbed a cell phone.

"Here. I always have an extra cell, mostly in case mine breaks or the battery dies, but I don't think it'll happen today. It's fully charged, both of them. It already has my normal phone's number, and Ginga's number and," she started pressing the buttons, "now Madoka's number is in here." She handed Kenta the orange phone. "It also has my dad's number programmed in there, and if none of us are answering, he always answers if I'm calling, so he'll think it's me, and if you tell him I gave you the phone, he'll do whatever you ask him. Don't you it unless none of us answer." Ginga nodded.

"And don't take him on by yourself." Ai nodded.

"Call for us, me or Ginga so we can face him, and Madoka so she can see any damaged Beys. Now, I'll go check the Sho-" Ginga stopped her.

"I'll check the Shopping District. You may know it like the back of your hand at this point, but you'll get distracted." She pouted.

"Okay then." They all ran off in separate directions. They all were looking, but didn't find anything. Madoka thought she saw something in the alley and went to investigate.

"Scratching up Beys! That is such a crummy thing to do!" Suddenly, the same guy from earlier came from behind her.

"Don't you mean a crabby thing to do?" She got scared and turned around, but she reached into the compartment on her belt that held her phone/laptop.

"You're not getting away with it!" She pulled out her phone and accidentally knocked out her laptop. She started calling Ginga, and the phone was ringing. The guy smiled and snatched the phone from her hand, hanging up.

"I think I already have." She got scared.

"G, g," he held his hand to his ear, mocking her.

"What's that?" She held her head up.

"GINGA!" On a rooftop, two figures, a girl in a blue robe and another girl in a violet robe were watching. The one in the blue robe looked at the one in the violet robe.

"Can you mimic that shout exactly?" The one in violet nodded.

"Exactly. I'm all for letting it happen, but don't you think Naga-sama would prefer we help this girl? It's our job to protect the women of Metal City." The girl with the blue robe shook her head.

"We have our orders. Go find Ginga Hagane, and mimic that exact same shout." The girl in the violet robe nodded and disappeared.

**At the Shopping District**

Ginga was looking around. The girl in the violet robe was on top of a building, waiting for him.

"I'm not seeing anyone!" Suddenly, he heard his phone ringing. He grabbed it out of his pocket and saw Madoka was calling. He was about to answer, but then the phone stopped. "Huh? Why would she call and then hang up." His eyes widened. "Unless…" Then, the girl in the violet robe let out a shout.

"GINGA!" His eyes widened even further.

"MADOKA!" He started running to where Madoka had been going. He looked in a lot of places and nearly run past the alley, but then he went back when he noticed something. It was Madoka's laptop and phone. He got on the ground and picked them up. His eyes filled with anger. "Madoka!"

**Far Away**

Kenta was running on the sidewalk by the river.

"LET IT RIP!" He looked and saw that Osamu was battling some strange dude, and that Takashi and Akira were with him. They were cheering him on as he battled the strange guy. Osamu's Wind Wolf was quickly beaten.

"I lost!" The other guy laughed.

"Crabulous! I'm not done yet!" They looked confused.

"Huh?" The guy threw his arm out.

"Go Mad Gasher!" Mad Gasher kept attacking Wind Wolf. Osamu's eyes had tears. Takashi looked concerned for his friend.

"Hey, what are you doing?!" Mad Gasher kept attacking. Osamu looked angry, tears still in his eyes.

"The battle's already over!" Takashi nodded.

"That's right!" Akira nodded.

"This isn't fair!" The guy held out his hand.

"Now for a crabtastic finish!" Mad Gasher came in for a final attack, and it took off a huge piece of Wind Wolf while sending the Bey flying. Osamu's tears were falling and he chased after it. The strange guy was laughing as Osamu picked up his broken Beyblade.

"This is horrible! Just horrible!" He started full on crying as the strange guy laughed. He turned towards Takashi and Akira.

"So who will be my next victim? Is it you Crab 1," Takashi shook his head in fright, "or will it be you Crab 2?" Akira looked even more scared.

"Hold it!" They all looked towards Kenta, who was running in front of Takashi and Akira.

"Kenta!" Kenta tried to be brave.

"Don't you lay a finger on my friends!" The guy smirked.

"How about a claw? Or do you want to be my opponent?" Kenta remembered what Ginga and Ai said.

* * *

"_Don't take him on by yourself." Ai nodded._

_"Call for us, me or Ginga so we can face him, and Madoka so she can see any damaged Beys."_

* * *

He reached into his pocket, but realized there wasn't enough time, and that Akira or Takashi (possibly both) would have destroyed Beys if he waited too long. He also looked back at Osamu, who was crying like a baby over his broken Beyblade. Kenta made a decision.

"That's it! I'll be your opponent!" The guy smirked.

"Crabalicious!" They got ready for a battle.

"3-! 2-! 1-! LET IT RIP!" They launched their Beys. Osamu looked u[p, realizing what was going on.

"Don't battle him Kenta! What if something happens to Sagittario?!" Kenta looked back at him.

"I can't just let this guy destroy Takashi and Akira's Beyblades! You guys are all my friends! You'd all do the same for me!" He turned back to the battle. "Just cheer me on! It'll help me and my Beyblade!" Osamu stood up.

"Kenta."

"Go Sagittario!" Sagittario clashed with Mad Gasher. Osamu smiled.

"Alright then, I will!" All of them cheered for their friend.

"GO KENTA!" The strange guy laughed.

"Friends cannot help you in battles, and I will prove it to you right now! You have some skill, but not enough to beat me!" He suddenly looked up. "What's that behind you?!" They were confused and looked behind themselves. He flicked a pebble at Sagittario, causing it to wobble a lot, making it easy for Mad Gasher to win by attacking a few times. "I win." They were shocked as they looked down at the battle, with Sagittario no longer spinning. Kenta looked especially shocked/

"Sagittario!" Osamu looked a little mad.

"How did that happen?!" The guy chuckled.

"Crabby! Now, how about a big pinch for the loser! GO MAD GASHER!" Mad Gasher went towards Sagittario, making Kenta scared for his Bey.

"SAGITTARIO!" Suddenly, a streak of pink light came through, stopping Mad Gasher. They looked up and saw Ai, still holding out her Launcher.

"AI!" She looked mad as she called back her Bey. The guy looked up at her

"What do you think you're doing?!" She started walking towards them.

"I was about to ask the exact same thing!" She turned towards them. "Are you guys alright?" Akira and Takashi nodded, but Osamu shook his head.

"He ruined my Beyblade!" He held up his Bey. Kenta looked upset.

"I'm sorry that I didn't wait." She smiled at him.

"Don't worry about it Kenta. It's okay. You were right to try and protect your friends like that." Kenta smiled.

"Thanks Ai!" Ai turned towards him and pulled out her phone.

"Now, I've got a little friend coming who's dying to meet you."

"No need, I'm right here." They looked up at where Ai had been to see Ginga. They smiled.

"Ginga!" Ginga ran over to the stranger, his eyes full of anger.

"What have you done with Madoka?! Tell me right now!" Ai looked shocked.

"Madoka? What makes you think he took her?" Then, she noticed that he had her laptop in his pocket. Kenta saw it too.

"You mean, this guy kidnapped Madoka?" Ginga was growling.

"Where is she?!" The stranger chuckled.

"So, you're Ginga Hagane? I heard about you from a jumbo crab named Benkei." Kenta looked confused.

"From Benkei?" He nodded.

"That's right! And I've heard of you, Ai Minasan," he said as he turned his head to look at her. "You're Hiroto Minasan's daughter." She glared at him.

"Okay then, you know about us, tell us who you are!"

"I am the wandering Blader, Tetsuya Watarigani! And if you ever want to see your friend Madoka Amano ever again, you'll have to come with me!"

**Far Away**

They were at a strange crab shaped stadium at nighttime. Tetsuya was at the head, and the rest were on the other side, with Ai on Ginga's right, and Kent on his left. Osamu, Takashi, and Akira were farther away from Kenta, but still on Ginga's left. Ai was shocked.

"There's a stadium in a place like this?" Kenta nodded.

"Yeah, it looks like a crabshell!" Tetsuya laughed.

"No kidding clawless." He held up his Bey. "Mad Gasher is the Crab Constellation!" The constellation of Cancer glowed bright behind Mad Gasher. "Don't you think it's the perfect stadium for me, hm?" Ginga looked closely at the stadium. He noticed that there were a bunch of holes in the stadium.

_"What are those holes?"_ Ai spoke up.

"Ginga!" He turned and looked at her. She had a serious look on her face. "Don't go into a battle angry. I know you're upset about Madoka, we all are, but you absolutely cannot do that! If you do, you'll lose for sure!" He smiled at her, full of confidence.

"Don't worry. I won't battle angry."

"Are you ready?!" Ginga turned back towards Tetsuya.

"You bet!" Kenta spoke up.

"Remember the agreement! If Ginga or Ai wins, Madoka-" Tetsuya cut him off.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, I'll return her, shrimp! But if I win-" Ginga guessed, holding up his Launcher that already had his Bey Pointer on it.

"You want Points." Tetsuya laughed a little.

"As if! Points are for bipeds!" Ginga and Ai looked confused. "All I want is to be able to cover Pegasis and Andromeda in scratches, okay? Get it? Crabby!" He started laughing. "And, Ai Minasan, I want to battle you first!" She shook her head.

"No way." Tetsuya was shocked.

"WHAT?! Don't you care about your crabby friend Madoka?" Ai glared at him.

"Of course I do, but I have a feeling that it should be Ginga who battles."

"But the jumbo crab wanted you to battle first! He had a score that he wanted me to settle, something about proving that you don't need to love your Beyblade to win. That was a weird conversation crab." She smirked.

"Ginga's stronger. If you beat him, then you know that you can beat me for sure." Tetsuya smiled evilly.

"Sounds good to me crab." Ginga gave her a confused look.

"Are you sure about this?" She nodded.

"Yeah, I am." She stopped smiling and took out Andromeda, frowning. _"Besides, I never got Andromeda repaired after my battle with Benkei. Madoka was just so busy, I didn't want to put more work on her load. If I battle with Andromeda now, I risk severely injuring her. While I want to get Madoka back, she'd kill me if I put Andromeda at risk here."_ She looked up at Ginga. "You can do this, and you can win. We're cheering you on!" Ginga nodded.

"Right!" Tetsuya laughed.

"Cheering gets you no where! Let's battle crab boy!" Ginga growled and turned around, getting ready for a battle.

"3-! 2-! 1-! LET IT RIP!" Tetsuya and Ginga launched their Beys.

"GO PEGASIS!"

"Crabby!" Tetsuya laughed. Pegasis took out Mad Gasher with one attack. Tetsuya was shocked. "Aw crackers!" Everyone else cheered. Ai was in shock.

_"The battle…was that easy…?"_ Ginga called back Pegasis to his hand.

"Now you'll have to return Madoka." Tetsuya smirked.

"Well, dip me in butter, you're actually pretty good!" He went to pick up his Beyblade. "Now to start the second round crusty!" Ginga looked confused and slightly mad.

"Second round?" Tetsuya nodded, returning to his place.

"It's a best out of three battle. The one who wins two first crabs, I mean wins." Ai got mad.

"You never said that in the first place! You just want to look stronger by saying you were testing Ginga's skill!" Tetsuya turned towards her.

"Oh, I did just test his skill. And I did say that there would be three rounds." Kenta was mad.

"You already lost you cheater!" Tetsuya kept smirking.

"You must've had sand in your ears!" Kenta was getting even madder.

"You never said it!" Tetsuya's smirk grew bigger.

"Why didn't you just listen to the words in my mind?" Kenta's temper exploded.

"So you didn't say it after all!" Tetsuya got out his Launcher.

"Now put your claws up! You must be worried about Madoka crustacean boy!" Ginga quickly got ready to battle again. "Crabby! The second battle!"

"3-! 2-! 1-! LET IT RIP!" Ginga smiled.

"I'll take this with one blow. PEGASIS STAR BLAST ATTACK!" Tetsuya put his fingers up to his mouth and whistled. Suddenly, crabs started coming in through the holes in the stadium. "Huh? Crabs?!" Then, what looked like sea foam came through the holes. Kenta was shocked.

"It's foam!" Ai nodded.

"It looks like sea foam." Ginga threw out his arm.

"Dodge it!" Pegasis kept trying to go around it, but it slipped into the foam. Ginga growled. "Find your grip Pegasis!" Pegasis went up the wall to lose the last of the foam, letting it gain it's grip again. Ai glared at Tetsuya.

"That's not sea foam! It's soap foam! This stadium is rigged!" Tetsuya laughed.

"Soap foam? Why girl crab, it's obviously sea foam, and who could imagine that a group of crabs would appear? Nature works in mysterious ways, yes?" Ginga got mad.

"It's no mystery! You did it!" He growled. "I guess I have no choice. Charge into it Pegasis!" Ai called out.

"Ginga, stop!" He looked confused.

"Huh?!" He turned towards Ai.

"You can't attack the crabs! They did nothing wrong! It's Tetsuya who put them there. They don't know any better! Attacking innocent animals is worse than attacking Beys, because the animals can't just go to a mechanic and get fixed! Their healing process takes time!" Ginga looked at them.

"I guess you're right!" Pegasis tried to go around the foam, but slipped directly into the path of Mad Gasher, who attacked Pegasis and sent it into the awaiting claws of a crab. Ginga was shocked and Tetsuya laughed.

"Ooh, what'd ya know?! I win!" Ginga was in shock, his eyes small and white.

"No way…" Tetsuya held up two fingers.

"So, it's one win, one loss crab!" Ginga was still in shock.

"I…lost? Did that just happen? I really lost?!" Kenta, Osamu, Takashi, and Akira were completely ticked. Kenta was stomping.

"The Bey didn't win! It was a crab!" Osamu nodded angrily.

"That's not fair!" Akira was shouting.

"Hey, this round doesn't count!" Tetsuya wagged a finger.

"Accidents do happen, especially in battle! One win, one loss! This has turned into a good match!" Ai got mad.

"I'm usually okay with accident in battle deciding the battle, but when the 'accident' is a crab called by the opponent, then that's totally not okay! I have friends high up in the WBBA, and they will take you down!" She turned to Ginga. "Win this battle, and teach this wannabe Blader what Beyblade is _really_ all about!" Ginga smiled and nodded, going down in the stadium, avoiding the foam.

"Alright, I will. Um, just as soon as this crab gives me back my Bey," he said, pointing at the crab that seemed to have taken a great liking to Storm Pegasis. Benkei was watching from afar.

"Hm, Tetsuya Watarigani, just what is this joke of a battle?"

"I think you know better than I do." Benkei was shocked.

"Huh?!" He turned around and saw a girl in a blue cloak. He growled. "Boei! You don't need to hide underneath that cloak! I already know what you look like!" She smirked, taking off the hood to reveal her black hair with blue streaks, lose on her head, but brought into a side braid with silver running through it, tanned skin, her blue eyes, and her sharp face.

"I guess it _is_ pointless to hide." She got serious. "I have a message for you, from Naga-sama. Do as you want with the information." Benkei glared.

"What does Naga want with me?!" Boei got a dangerous look on her face.

"Don't you ever refer to her to so personally! Refer to her with 'sama' or with 'san' at the very least! Now, as I was saying, Naga-sama has a message, and I'm only going to say it once, so listen up. Can you stand how Tetsuya Watarigani battles, and how he handles people? Madoka Amano is being held captive by him in order to make Ginga Hagane and Ai Minasan battle." Benkei looked confused.

"What am I supposed to do with that?" Another person laughed.

"As Boei just said, do whatever you wish with the information." A girl with a violet cloak came out from behind a tree. Benkei glared.

"Kogeki!" Kogeki laughed and took off her hood, revealing her long black hair with violet streaks, violet eyes, tanned skin, and her more rounded facial features.

"That's right. Now," Kogeki got serious, "let me tell you something. If you act upon this information, it _will_ be in our interest. However, you are free to choose. Naga-sama is not your leader, and after all, why would you want to help an enemy?" Boei nodded. They were next to each other, not back to back, but nearly there.

"But really Benkei, can you stand Tetsuya's way of battling?" Kogeki nodded.

"Your heart is bigger than you realize. Our hearts have been shut off, so we can stomach it, but can you?" Benkei looked back at them, then at the girls.

"Of course I-" he stopped. Boei and Kogeki were gone. "That's bizarre." He thought about the information he had been given. "So, he kidnapped Madoka to get Ginga and Ai to battle?" Suddenly, he heard shouting, angry shouting.

"Hey! I said that hurts! Stop it! Ouch! OW! Enough already!" He started going towards it, while Tetsuya tried to start the last battle.

"Third Round! Claws up! Let's go!" Kenta looked very energetic.

"Ginga, you can do it!" Akira nodded, getting excited.

"We believe in you!" Osamu lifted up his fist.

"Take him down!" Takashi pumped his fist in the air.

"Go Ginga!" Ai nodded, looking excited.

"You can't lose, as long as you don't take your eyes off the battle for a second!" Ginga turned back and forth between them.

"Okay! Leave it to me guys!" Tetsuya smirked.

"Crabby! You think you're gonna win just because some girl crab and a few other crabs click their claws for you?" Ginga turned to him and nodded. "With good friends backing you, a Blader's power can increase 2 or 3 times normal!" He held out his Storm Pegasis. "That is what a Beyblade's all about!" Tetsuya got dark.

"You're wrong, very wrong. I don't bother with things like friends." He clenches his fist. "Things like friends are unnecessary." He held out his Bey, which was covered in scratches, and had a frown etched into the Face Bolt. Kenta looked at it.

"What's with that Face Bolt guys?" Ai nodded.

"It has scratches in the shape of a frown!" Tetsuya looked angry.

_"I will never forget that sadness,"_ his eyes looked like they were filled with a hate filled fire, _"that hatred, that anger!"_

* * *

_A young and happy looking Tetsuya was battling with a boy who had dirty blonde hair and gray eyes. They were in practically the middle of nowhere, and it was snowing. Mad Gasher lost, but Tetsuya seemed fine, even happy about it._

"_I lost again. You really are pretty strong Echizen." He went for his Bey. "I'm not surprised. You are the village's Number 1!" Echizen smiled._

"_If you practice, you'll become stronger too Watarigani." Tetsuya picked up his Bey and turned towards Echizen, smiling._

"_Please teach me how to become stronger like you Echizen!" Echizen nodded._

"_Of course I will, because, you know that you're totally my best friend, right buddy?" Tetsuya nodded._

"_Right!" They laughed. Then, a really large boy with huge lips came up to them._

"_Which one of you is Echizen?" They stopped laughing and turned towards the boy approaching. "I heard he's the number one Blader in this village." He pointed towards himself with his thumb. "I'm Taraba, a Blader following a warrior's path." Tetsuya was looking at him._

"Taraba, I've heard rumors about him! He crushes opponents!" _He looked over at Echizen, who was really scared. "Echizen, is he okay?" Taraba looked impatient._

"_Which of you is Echizen?" Echizen inched towards Tetsuya and hid behind him._

"Echizen is freaking! My best friend Echizen is, is…"_ Tetsuya made a decision. "Okay, okay, I'm Echizen!" The real Echizen looked up in shock. Taraba smirked._

"_So it's you?" He held up a Bey. "Prepare to battle!" They battled, and Tetsuya lost, sent back by the force of the attacks. His Bey landed next to him and was covered in scratches. Taraba laughed._

"_I win." He kept laughing as he walked away. Tetsuya opened his eyes._

"I was too weak! I let my Beyblade down,"_ he looked next to himself and saw that the battle had left a frowning face on his Bey, _"and now my Mad Gasher is badly scratched."_ He picked up his Bey. "But it was worth it, because I was able to protect my friend! The important thing is that he's alright!" He looked up. "Huh?" Echizen was nowhere to be seen. "ECHIZEN!"_

* * *

**_That's what happens when you put yourself out for a friend. Echizen just left me there alone and ran away! It was then that I learned that things like friendship are just an illusion. And then, something awoke inside me._**

* * *

_Tetsuya started laughing as he saw a crab come up towards him._

"_Crabby!" He laughed more. "Crabby!" He started laughing like a maniac, repeating the word 'crabby'._

* * *

_** I defeated Taraba handily.**_

* * *

_Gasher repeatedly attacked Echizen's Beyblade. Echizen himself was backed up against a mountain, completely terrified._

"_Watarigani! Please, forgive me! I was just really scared! I didn't think it'd make you upset! Aren't we still friends?!" Tetsuya laughed evilly._

"_That was so long ago, I'd forgotten!" He broke Echizen's Beyblade into pieces. Crabs came in and attacked Echizen._

"_Watarigani!" Tetsuya just walked away._

"_My reign of terror is only just beginning." He held up his scratched up Beyblade. "Isn't that right Mad Gasher? Let's cover every Bey in the world with scratches! Crabby!"_

* * *

Tetsuya laughed.

"Yes, this is my revenge! Crabby!" He laughed more. "Now, here we go crab!" Ai had sympathetic eyes, and Ginga got Pegasis ready. "On 3-!'

"2-!"

"1-! LET IT RIP!" They launched their Beys. Ginga pointed at Tetsuya.

"You are so going down! I'll prove to you that you're wrong and that friends do matter!" Tetsuya kept laughing.

"Crabby, interesting, but you'll have to win first, and that's not gonna happen Ginga Hagane!" Pegasis went to attack Mad Gasher, but the Performance Tip changed to an incredibly tall height. Ai was shocked.

"That's the Performance Tip Change Function! The version of the function that he's using is a personalized one!" Kenta looked shocked and confused.

"But why that high Ai? It won't be able to attack like that!" Ai nodded.

"That's right. There's other Performance Tip Change Functions that are perfectly okay, but ones that change in height aren't made by BP Inc due to their impracticality and their lack of use in a normal battle! That's why it's a personalized function, but most mechanics won't put it in a Bey! While it's not illegal, it's generally just unusable. It has no purpose, and if it's attacked that that, it's generally an automatic loss!" Ginga nodded.

"What can he be thinking?" Tetsuya whistled again. Instead of crabs and foam, mud came out of the holes. What's that?" Tetsuya laughed as mud exploded from holes behind him and into he stadium. Pegasis hit the mud and started losing its balance. "Pegasis!" Then, it hit him. "I get it! He put his Bey in a high position so it wouldn't be affects by the mud!" Ai nodded.

"And due to the design of it, the mud will just go around the Performance Tip as long as Mad Gasher stays in place!" Tetsuya laughed.

"Pegasis is going to stop soon thanks to the mud. I just have to wait for it! Crabby!" He started laughing. Ginga looked stuck.

"What should I do?!" Osamu, Takashi, Akira, Kenta, and Ai started cheering for him. Tetsuya smirked.

"It's no use! Cheering, friendship, claw clicking, they aren't any help!" Kenta had a hopeless face as he looked at the battle.

"Wh-what do you think we should do now?" Suddenly, he noticed that the mud was spiraling around Mad Gasher. "That spiral, it's like a tornado." It hit him. "Tornado!" He got closer to Ginga. "Ginga, remember Kyoya's Special Move?!" Ginga looked confused.

"Kyoya's move?" He thought about it. "Lion Gale Force Wall!" Then, it hit him. He smiled as he turned back towards the battle. "Thank you Kenta. PEGASIS!" Pegasis got out of the mud and went to the edge of the stadium, where he started going around in circles. Tetsuya looked confident in his victory.

"No matter what you do, you're doomed!" Pegasis kept circling around. Suddenly, a tornado erupted in the stadium. "Crab a what?!" Ai smiled and shouted out.

"GO GINGA!" The other echoed her.

"GO GINGA!" Ginga smiled.

"PEGASIS TORNADO WING!" The tornado was filled with all of the mud. Tetsuya was in shock.

"The mud is!" The mud got spat out of the tornado, and some of it hit Tetsuya directly in the face. Pegasis was circling around Mad Gasher, and Mad Gasher was still on its high Performance Tip.

"Right now Pegasis!"

"I wouldn't do that if I were you!" They looked at Tetsuya, who was smirking. "If I lose, I won't tell you where Madoka is!" Kenta was getting extremely pissed off by this guy.

"THAT'S THE OPPOSITE OF WHAT YOU SAID BEFORE! YOU TOTALLY LIED AGAIN!" Tetsuya wiped his face with his cape.

"I don't know what you're talking about kid! Well, what will you do crab cakes?" Ai got mad. She pulled out her cell phone.

"I'll call the cops if you don't say something after Ginga beats you!" Tetsuya laughed.

"Call the cops, but it'll take longer to get her back. I won't admit to taking her, and it'll be weeks before there's a trial. By then, Madoka will probably starve!" Ai kept glaring at him as she put away her phone. Tetsuya smirked and turned to Ginga. "So, will you lose on purpose to get her back and give up your pride as a Blader, or will you win and give up ever finding your precious Madoka?!" Ginga growled, and he looked really pissed.

"You don't need to worry about me!" They turned towards the voice that came out in surprise. Madoka was coming their way. Ginga looked really happy.

"It's Madoka!" Ai ran up to her and gave her a hug.

"Madoka, I'm so glad you're okay!" Behind her was Benkei. Ai jumped away from Madoka and looked ready to battle Benkei. Kenta got mad.

"It's Benkei!" He pointed an accusing finger at him/ "So it is true! You're the one who told him about Ginga and Ai!" Madoka looked concerned and defensive.

"No Kenta, stop it! You're wrong! Benkei's the one who _saved_ me!" Ai looked shocked.

"Wait, Benkei, the Face Hunter?" Madoka nodded.

"Yeah."

* * *

_Madoka was in a small rectangular hole. She tried to put her hand at the top so she could push herself up, but crabs kept pinching her so that she couldn't do it._

"_Ouch! Ow, ow, ow! Hey, go away already!" Then, Dark Bull came in and harmlessly removed the crabs by sending them away with winds created by his dark Bull. "Benkei." Benkei helped her out of the pit, while Boei and Kogeki looked on, seeming to be very pleased._

* * *

Kenta seemed confused.

"But, why did Benkei…?" Benkei spoke up.

"Well, uh, honestly, I didn't know that Tetsuya took Madoka to get you guys to battle, and I realized that a Bey battle should be fought fairly. I hate the way Watarigani battles! It creeps me out! Ba-ba-ba-bull!" Ai smiled.

"Have you realized anything else about Beyblade, or Beyblades themselves?" Benkei blushed and shook his head.

"I learned something about Beyblade, not Beys!" Ginga smiled.

"Benkei, you saved-" Benkei cut him off, embarrassed.

"I'm not listening! I'm not listening!" He turned around. Madoka smiled.

"Now, fight Ginga, come on!" He nodded.

"Okay." He turned back to the battle. "Back in your shell Watarigani!" Tetsuya looked worried. "GO!" Pegasis went straight towards Mad Gasher and attack it directly, sending it flying. The performance Tip buried itself in the ground in front of Tetsuya. Ginga smirked and called Pegasis to his hand. Everyone cheered for his victory. Tetsuya was in shock.

"That wasn't supposed to happen."

"Watarigani." He looked up at Ginga. "The reason I won is because my friends stood with me!" He looked towards his friends (plus Benkei). Tetsuya looked like it was a foreign concept to him.

"F-friends?" Madoka walked up to Mad Gasher and pulled it out of the ground. She was smiling.

"Okay, you understand now, right? It's time to put an end to such silly things as revenge. Beyblade battles should be a lot of fun, get me? Look!" she turned Mad Gasher upside down, so the scratches on the Face Bolt looked like a smile. Tetsuya was shocked.

"It's smiling!" Madoka nodded.

"Yep, that's right! You should try smiling too." Ai smiled and nodded.

"I bet you'd look _way_ better with a genuine smile on your face, one that shows you're happy." Madoka nodded, holding Mad Gasher up to Tetsuya.

"She's right! Come to my shop sometime! I'll gladly do some maintenance on Mad Gasher." He took his Bey. "But before you do that, you'll apologize for scratching all those Beys, right?" He looked like he was touched as he looked at everyone. Then, he pointed up at the sky.

"Oh look, is that a space crab?" In curiosity, they all looked up. Kenta sounded confused.

"There's nothing there." They looked back and Tetsuya was gone. Madoka was shocked.

"He ran away!" Tetsuya turned towards them.

"Crabby! Friends, smile, those words are not in my vocrabulary! Ha ha, my revenge lives! Oh snap snappity snap snap! Scuttle away, scuttle away!" he ran. Kenta was mad.

"Man, he sure talks to himself a lot! I don't get that guy!" Ginga smiled and turned towards Kenta.

"I don't either. At least Madoka is safe." Ai nodded and put an arm around her.

"So, Madoka, my dad has bodyguards, do you think you'll want one?" Madoka had a sweat drop on her forehead.

"No thanks." Kenta realized something.

"Hey, where'd Benkei go?" They looked around and realized he wasn't there.

* * *

Benkei was actually at a beach not far from where the gang was, looking out at the ocean with the waves washing over his feet.

"Ginga Hagane, Ai Minasan, you both sure have given me a lot to think about." He took out his Bey. "Maybe Dark Bull is more than just my Beyblade, but my partner as well. BA-BA-BA-BA-BA-BA-BA-BA-BA-BULL!"

**Far Away**

Boei and Kogeki walked to an abandoned factory. As they walked in through the doors, they threw off their robes. Boei was wearing a blue shirt with rolled up sleeves, a midnight blue sleeveless over layer, an empire waistline on her shirt, a silver crescent moon pendant with a shield engraved in it, black leggings, a black, blue, and silver Bladers Belt, and blue ballet flats. Kogeki wore a short sleeved violet sweetheart neckline shirt with silver around her chest, a black and silver Blader's Belt, black jeans going to mid calf, white boots with silver details, violet lipstick, and a silver crescent moon pendant with a spear engraved in it. Boei smiled.

"Naga-sama's gonna be happy to know that Madoka Amano is safe." Kogeki nodded.

"Yes, she will."

"Indeed I am." Naga-sama walked out from the shadows. She looked normal, but she wore a strapless sweetheart neckline corset styled green shirt, a golden crescent moon locket with a crown engraved in it, golden cuffs on her upper arms and on her wrists, a golden ring on her right middle ringer, black skinny jeans, a black, green, and gold Bladers Belt with golden compartments and green converse sneakers. They bowed before her, their hands over their hearts.

"Naga-sama." She smiled.

"You can stand. You guys need to quit doing that." She helped them stand up. "So, Madoka's safe." Boei nodded.

"Yes she is." Kogeki nodded.

"She was rescued by Benkei. You were right, Tetsuya was going to go back on his word. Um," she looked uncomfortable, "if I may ask, why is Madoka Amano so important? It's our job to protect the girls of Metal City, but why go so far for one girl?" Naga-sama sighed.

"I wish I could say, but, let's just say a little someone won't let me get away with her being hurt." They nodded in understanding, having their own 'little someone,' both of them. "You should get some rest though. It's really late." They nodded, bowing slightly and their hands over their hearts.

"Yes Naga-sama." Naga-sama smiled and headed off to a part of the factory that she had fashioned into a room. There was a bed, a nightstand, a dresser, and a mirror on the dresser. She looked in the mirror. Her eyes had a very small, almost unnoticeable ring of brown around the pupil.

"So, are you happy? We've protected your friend. You'll stop fighting against me, right?" Her image changed into a girl with long brown hair, hazel eyes, and paler skinned. She was also a bit younger.

"Isi." It changed back to Naga-sama's reflection. She laughed.

"You can't get him back, and you know it. Now, quit fighting, or I won't protect your precious friend anymore." Suddenly, the girl popped up again, She was scared and gave a simple nod. It changed back to Naga-sama's image, and the ring of brown was gone. Naga laughed.

**Song Of Hope: Wow, I think I make these chapters too long sometimes. R&R**


End file.
